Muddles
by Sparthy
Summary: Fic centrée sur Tony qui a des ennuis, je vous laisse découvrir. Tony/Gibbs-Relation-Fils/Père Terminée. Le rating est passé T car mention de coups, kidnapping, insultes... je préfère en faire trop que pas assez.
1. Prémices

Hello tout le monde!

Voici ma nouvelle fic' NCIS 8 ) Et voici mon disclamer:

Je ne possède pas NCIS 8 ( ni les personnages re- 8 ( et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus ( seulement des simflouz ) . Wala.

Buenas Lecturas:

Mardi 2 novembre 2010, il faisait froid et gris, ce temps triste se reflétait sur l'humeur de l'équipe de Gibbs. De plus, ils étaient assis à leur bureau depuis leur arrivée, tôt ce matin.

L'étage grouillait de bruits en toutes sortes, les clics des souris, le claquement des touches des claviers, de lointaines paroles... Dans l'espace "Gibbs", peu de mots avaient étés prononcés durant les dernières heures. Le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas, la dernière enquête avait échouée, après deux mois d'investigations, elle n'était plus qu'un carton aux archives, non-classée.

La pause de midi approchant dangereusement, trois des agents s'attendaient à voir Tony se lever d'un bond et proposer aux autres d'aller se restaurer au bistrot d'en face, comme d'habitude.

Celui-ci n'en fit rien, toujours plongé dans ce rapport vieux de quelques mois qu'il fallait corriger et retaper sur ce foutu ordinateur.

Cela faisait au moins trois fois que la machine lui annonçait un message d'erreur sans queue ni tête. Mc Gee avait bien essayé d'arranger les choses mais rien n'y faisait, elle était trop vieille, il allait falloir attendre que celui qui s'occupait de cela la remplace par une nouvelle machine. Bref, tout était fait en ce jour pour que Tony soit de mauvaise humeur.

Lassée d'attendre et surtout morte de faim, Ziva leva la tête et lança à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle partait déjeuner en face et qui l'aimait pouvait la suivre.

Mc Gee et Gibbs répondirent positivement à cette invitation, aussi rare soit-il que Gibbs déjeune avec ses agents. Ziva dut hausser la voie sur Tony pour qu'il daigne lui répondre que non, il ne viendrait pas, il avait une affaire à finir en ville. Quelques peu étonnés, les trois autres ne cherchèrent pas à savoir ce que cela pouvait être, l'agent sénior étant de trop mauvais poil.

Avant que l'équipe ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Celui-ci le préoccupait quelques peu ces derniers temps. De loin, il le vit poser sa tête au creux de ses mains, les coudes sur son bureau. L'italien se passa alors les mains dans les cheveux accompagné de ce qui semblait être un profond soupir. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un Tony soucieux.

Ce dernier, depuis quelques mois, disparaissait assez vite du boulot, dès qu'il avait finit son travail et passait du temps au téléphone. Mc Gee, Ziva et Abby étaient presque sûrs qu'il s'agissait d'une petite-amie mais Tony était plus distant, grognon, souvent de mauvaise humeur et en avance le matin, qu'auparavant.

La pause de midi se déroula comme tant d'autres, les trois agents bavardant de tout sans se préoccuper du temps qu'ils prenaient à manger. Après tout, le seul qui pouvait leur faire des reproches était parmi eux.

Au bout d'une heure, Gibbs reçu un message de la part de Tony: "Je reviendrais avec du retard, je pense pas être là avant 14h30. Un truc important à faire."

En lisant ce message, Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un "c'est pas vrai", grommelé entre ses dents, animant la curiosité de ses partenaires.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Ziva.

-C'est Tony, il vient de me prévenir qu'il sera en retard.

-Il ne changera jamais, Boss. tenta t-elle.

-J'espère. soupira le patron.

Mc Gee sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose. Ne trouvant pas le regard de sa coéquipière pour une sorte d'approbation, il se lança:

-Patron, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il est assez différent ces temps-ci...se stoppa -il, attendant une réaction de son Boss.

-Continuez Mc Gee.

-Il... Je sais pas trop comment dire mais... Il me semble plus distant et souvent de mauvaise humeur...

La phrase resta en suspend. Ziva le fusillait du regard et Gibbs attendait la suite. Très peu sûr de lui, il tenta de retomber sur ses pieds:

-Il est pas comme avant...

-Comme avant quoi? demanda Gibbs.

-Ben... je sais pas... Timothy commençait à bafouiller, Ziva lui vint en aide:

-Ça fait plusieurs mois je dirais, au départ on à pensé qu'il avait une petite amie mais vu son humeur, je ne pense pas.

-Une idée en tête Ziva?

-Pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais tel qu'il passe de la super - elle fit de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos - bonne humeur à la grosse déprime, je dirais bien qu'il est tombé sur une fille qui amène les ennuis.

-Je vais essayer de lui en toucher quelques mots.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Gibbs reprit avec un petit sourire en coin:

-Mais ne pensez pas que c'est mon genre de faire la commère compris?

Il acquiescèrent tous les deux avec un grand sourire.

-Abby est aussi au courant et elle s'inquiète beaucoup. reprit plus sérieusement Mc Gee.

Plus tard, ils rejoignirent les bureaux tranquillement, ne repensant plus tellement à leur conversation. Pourtant, dès leur arrivée dans l'open-space, Gibbs partit voir Abby.

-Hey grand manitou! s'exclama la laborantine.

-Ça va? demanda t-il, plein de sincérité.

-Très bien! Enfin moins bien qu'avant que je m'aperçoive que tu n'a pas mon caf-pow...

Elle croisa les bras et prit une posture de gamine effrontée.

-Tu l'auras plus tard, il faut que je te parle.

-De Tony?

-Tu as remarqué quelque chose de plus que ça mauvaise et "super bonne" humeur? demanda t-il en mimant les paroles de Ziva.

-Il vient me voir beaucoup moins souvent. En fait, il vient plus que pour les enquêtes.

-Il ne t'a rien dit?

-Ho non! Tu connais Tony, il ne parle de sa vie privée que lorsqu'il s'agit de filles bien roulées.

-Ouais... soupira t-il. Je vais essayer de lui parler quand il reviendra, je te tiens au courant.

-Merci.

-Je t'amène ton caf-pow dans une demi-heure.

Il la quitta et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, direction l'open-space. Tony était arrivé, le calme avait reprit sa place.  
Gibbs décida qu'il attendrait que son agent sénior parte pour lui en toucher quelques mots.

Trois cafés, deux rapports terminés et une visite chez le directeur plus tard, Mc Gee et Ziva prirent congés, il ne restait plus que Gibbs et Tony aux bureaux.

-Tony, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Je finis mon rapport, j'en ai pour une demi-heure.répondit-il un peu sèchement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu certainement.

Gibbs se leva, fit le tour de son bureau pour se poster devant celui de son subordonné. Ce dernier leva la tête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Comment ça?

-Ça fait quelques temps que tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Ouais... -il soupira- Écoute, c'est pas grand chose, je suis assez fatigué en ce moment, j'ai un pote qui est dans le pétrin, des problèmes avec un sale type qui à essayé de l'arnaquer. Il voulais pas aller voir la police, parce qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans l'histoire mais on y est allés ce midi. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé... conclut-il.

-Tu me tient au courant si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Ok merci.

Vendredi 5 novembre 2010, le temps ne s'était pas amélioré.

A 9h30, l'équipe, incluant Gibbs, commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Cela faisait plus de cinq moi que Tony arrivait à l'heure sinon en avance et là, quelques jours après avoir parlé avec Gibbs, il était en retard de plus d'une heure et demie. Gibbs passa un dernier coup de fil sur tous les téléphones connus de son agent, laissant un message à chaque fois. Il se dit alors que si à 10heures, l'italien n'avait pas laissé de message ou qu'il n'avait pas passé les portes de l'ascenseur, il demanderait à Mc Gee de le localiser.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à le faire, Tony arriva dans l'open-space quelques minutes plus tard. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait une vilaine cicatrice sur le haut du front, à droite et le bras gauche en écharpe. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Ses coéquipiers le regardaient, interrogatifs. Il posa son sac nerveusement et se retourna vers ses partenaires. Enfin surtout vers Gibbs.

-Faut que je te parle.

* * *

Ça vous à plu hein? Dites ouiiii 8 D

Mais surtout pensez au guide, laissez de la monnaie... heu... un commentaire ^^


	2. Entretient

Hello Me r'wala 8 D

Reviews anonymes:  
_Angel-last-night_: C'est normal, c'est comme ça que je fait ^^ J'aurais aimé installer du suspens à la fin mais si j'avais dévoilé quelque chose, certains lecteurs seraient déjà partis alors que là, ils vont lire le second chapitre au moins 8D Néanmoins, j'apprécie beaucoup a review car tu m'a dit ce qui n'allait pas et ça me servira pour les prochains chapitres, merci.

_chou05, giku, coco6-3-9-1:_ Merci pour vos reviews, en espérant vous revoir dans les revieweurs de ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vendredi 5 Novembre 2010, depuis le dernier chapitre le temps ne s'est pas amélioré d'un poil.

-Faut que je te parle. dit-il avec fatalité.

Gibbs acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais Tony le rattrapa de sa main valide.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace.

Ils allèrent donc dans la salle de conférence et la fermèrent à clé avant de s'entretenir. Tony s'assit, épuisé. Gibbs l'imita.

L'italien croisa les doigts sur la table et soupira un bon coup avant de parler:

-Je me suis embarqué dans une salle affaire je crois.

-Explique-toi.

-D'abord, laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout avant de me faire des reproches où de me mettre une claque sur la tête.

-Ok.

-Promets-le.

-J'ai dit ok. dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Bon... Il y à six mois j'ai accepté une mission sous couverture de la WaPD

-Quoi? Mais de quel droit? coupa Gibbs, furieux.

-Tu as promis...

-Continue mais tu vas en entendre parler.

-C'est un de mes anciens potes de Baltimore qui a été muté ici, Franck. Il m'a appelé parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un membre d'une agence fédérale. En fait c'est pas tellement une couverture étant donné que j'y suis allé sous ma vraie identité.

Gibbs se retint de peu de piquer une violente colère contre cet abruti.

-La mission était simple, un gars, Eddie Morenzo, revend des informations des agences gouvernementales acquises après corruption d'un agent.

-Mais pourquoi le FBI ou la CIA ne s'en charge pas?

-La WaPD ne voulait pas que les agences fédérales soient au courant...

-Pour récolter les honneurs.

-Exactement. Et puis comme ce ne sont pas des informations pouvant faire tomber quelque brique du système, ils ne sont pas obligés d'en faire part. Mais un jour où l'autre, le FBI serait tombé dessus.

-Je vois... Et ton rôle était de jouer le flic corrompu?

Le ton accusateur de Gibbs fit flancher Tony un instant.

-Ouais... Écoute..., Vance était au courant et je n'ai vendu que des informations fausses, elles ont été créées juste pour l'enquête.

-Quel genre d'informations?

-Des dossiers de criminels, des failles...

-Qu'est-ce qui a merdé?

-Il y a une semaine et demie, j'ai fait une transaction, j'étais pas loin de savoir qui était "fantôme", l'acheteur principal de Morenzo. Lundi dernier j'ai reçu une lettre de menaces .

Tony se contorsionna pour sortir une enveloppe de sa poche de pantalon et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à Gibbs. Celui-ci se leva pour prendre une serviette, pour ne pas compromettre les empreintes présentes dessus lorsqu'il y vit des résidus de poudre noire. Tony esquissa un léger sourire.

-J'ai mon kit de petit chimiste chez moi, ne l'oublie pas. Il n'y a pas une seule empreinte, l'écrivain a dû porter des gants.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et se dirigea tout de même vers la cafetière à côté de laquelle les serviettes étaient disposées. Il en prit deux et revint pour lire la lettre.

-"Tes proches vont souffrir si tu retourne ta veste encore une fois." Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ta couverture est grillée?

-Non. C'est juste que je voulais aller plus loin dans l'affaire alors j'ai commencé à faire mon fouineur et j'ai découvert le numéro du "fantôme". J'ai appelé une fois et je suis tombé directement sur le répondeur. J'ai appris plus tard à mes dépends qu'il éteignait son portable presque tout le temps et qu'il rappelait les numéros qu'il connaissait. Et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a rappelé alors que je discutais avec le revendeur et... Je...

-Tony?

-Boss... J'ai fait une erreur de débutant. Quand j'ai vu le numéro, j'ai décroché mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, en parlant de fixer un rendez-vous, de zieuter vers Morenzo. Il a capté immédiatement...Déjà qu'il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance...

-Zieuter?

-Gibbs! Je jetais des coups d'œil dans sa direction toutes les trois secondes!

Gibbs soupira, s'adossa contre le dossier de son siège et, son coude sur la table, posa son menton sur son poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite?

Tony, un peu surpris du ton passif de son patron, répondit:

-J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était mais j'étais plus que persuadé qu'il avait compris. Dès que je suis sorti, j'ai couru me barricader chez moi, encore une erreur. Le lendemain j'ai reçu la lettre et je pensais plutôt à vous, à l'équipe. Et... et j'ai réalisé que...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'agent sénior qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Gibbs, bouleversé par ce changement fulgurant d'humeur se redressa dans son siège.

-Hey Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-S'cuse... Attends, je... c'est rien t'inquiète.

Gibbs attendit que Tony se reprenne. Cela faisait déjà depuis quelques temps qu'il se demandait ce qu'il depuis que son subordonné lui avait raconté une partie de l'histoire, il s'inquiétait vraiment, sans le montrer, certes, mais il était inquiet. De plus, l'ancien marine pressentait que le pire était à venir. Et il n'avait pas tord.

-Je... Merde, je me sens con là.

-Continue, on verra ça plus tard.

-Donc j'ai réalisé que - les mots avaient toujours du mal à passer - lorsqu'il disait "tes proches", il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais aussi proche de mon équipe étant donné que je me suis un peu écarté de vous ces temps-ci...

-Tu l'as dit. grommela t-il amèrement.

-Pendant la mission je me suis rapproché d'une femme.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher!

-Gibbs... Laisse-moi finir. demanda t-il sur le ton de la supplication.

Il lui fit un geste pour que l'italien continue.

-On s'est rencontré une semaine après le début de la mission. Elle habite juste en face de chez Morenzo.  
Elle est géniale, ça fait six mois maintenant qu'on est ensemble... Et... elle a un petit garçon de trois ans, Lee. C'est le gosse parfait, mignon, - il regardait dans le vide, d'un air penseur, avec un sourire - ... Tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et qu'il voulait que je reste avec sa maman...

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Tony, un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur son visage et il acheva sa phrase:

-Il les a fait kidnapper Gibbs.

Le chef d'équipe ne sut quoi dire. Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit de la poche révolver de son veston une photo faite au polaroid. Il la lança vers Gibbs. Elle fit la moitié du trajet en planant pour ensuite retomber doucement sur la table et glisser jusque son récepteur. Celui-ci la prit dans ses mains et découvrit une belle jeune femme de l'âge de Tony, les cheveux longs et châtains, des yeux gris et une peau blanche. La jeune femme, en position assise, avait sur ses genoux un petit garçon ne regardant pas l'objectif, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le petit était vêtu d'un tee-shirt orange clair et d'un jean. Gibbs regarda plus attentivement la photo. La mère aussi semblait pleurer mais pour une autre raison que la peur. En effet, en observant de plus près, Gibbs perçut un bleu et une coupure à la tempe de la jeune femme.  
Tony dut comprendre ce que son patron avait vu car il interrompit sa contemplation:

-Il a osé la toucher! Je te jure Boss, si je lui mets la main dessus, il va regretter.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas, passant sa main valide dans les cheveux, tentant vainement de se calmer. A chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il les avait tous les deux mis dans le pétrin, il avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

-Tony... tenta Gibbs.

-Non Boss! Si jamais il lui remet une baffe ou qu'il touche mon gamin je le tue et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas!

-Tony, calme-toi! cria t-il presque en se levant. Je te fais la promesse qu'on le retrouvera mais je ne te laisserais pas le tuer.

-Mais Gibbs, cet enfoiré...

Gibbs s'était rapproché et le coupa.

-Si jamais il touche le gamin, là, je te prendrais ton badge, et ta plaque et je te laisserais dix secondes. Pas une de plus. Après, ce sera à toi d'assumer les conséquences.

Le Boss posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de son agent et lui dit calmement:

-T'es au courant que t'as dit "mon gamin"?

Tony releva sa tête et regarda dans les yeux de son patron. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'avais pas fait attention.

Après un petit silence, Gibbs retira sa main.

-Patron, comment ça va se passer? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux m'aider?

-Il n'a jamais été question de te laisser tomber Tony.

Ces mots, aussi simples fussent-ils, le réconforta. Il sentit une bouffée d'espoir mêlée à de la confiance envahir ses poumons.

-Par contre je peux plus retourner là-bas.

-T'as déjà essayé j'imagine? il désigna d'un coup de menton le bras de l'italien.

-Ouais... ça a été rapide au moins.

-A la fin de l'enquête, je te passerais un savon.

Tony tenta un sourire timide qui passa pour un merci.  
Gibbs ramassa l'enveloppe et la photo et commença à s'en aller. Tony ne le suivant pas il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je crois pas non plus que je sois prêt à retourner là-bas... avec les autres, ils ne vont pas très bien l'accepter, comme quand vous avez su pour Jeanne...

-S'ils ont quelque chose à dire, ils ne vont pas se gêner c'est sûr mais tu veux les retrouver oui ou non?

Tony se sentit idiot d'avoir réagit comme ça et rejoignit Gibbs, sur le pas de la porte, un air gêné peint sur le visage.

* * *

Wala, fin du second chapitre, j'espère ne pas perdre les trois quarts des lecteurs maintenant que la tournure de l'histoire est annoncée... *croise les doigts très très très fort*

Laissez un com pour me dire!

PS: C'est exceptionnel que je poste deux chapitres aussi rapprochés, en général, je met une semaine donc si le prochain ne vient pas dans le week-end ne vous inquiétez pas.

A+


	3. Enquête

Bonjour les gens! Désolé, je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine, je m'en excuse : )

Le nombre de lecteurs à augmenté depuis le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir! Merci à tous les revieweurs! 8D

REVIEWSPACE:

_love FMA, girku:_ Merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage à continuer!

_coco6-3-9-1:_ Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes de les garder en vie ^^ Merki pour ta review!

_Angel-last-night:_ Et bien! C'est la première fois que je reçois une review aussi longue (quoique celle de _les enfoirés_ est pas mal non plus : D) Merci beaucoup pour ton avis détaillé, les aspects que tu évoque dans la review seront petit à petit développés. Si tu n'as pas le temps pour une review à chaque chapitre ce n'est pas grave, celle-ci en vaut bien deux (au moins ^^)

Et bien sûr Merci à ceux qui ont posté une review et à qui j'ai répondu normalement (si ce n'est pas le cas dites ^^)

PETIT RECAP'

Eddie Morenzo: Achète des infos à des agents fédéraux puis les revend au "fantôme". A enlevé Lee et sa mère.

Fantôme: Acheteur principal des informations récupérées par Morenzo. Personnage énigmatique.

Merci à _les enfoires_ et à _lotty-burbot_ pour les corrections!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Toujours Vendredi 5 Novembre 2010, une petite éclaircie a fait son apparition.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser Abby... ça m'étonne de lui...

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient réfléchir avant que Ziva ne reprenne:

-Surtout le fait qu'il ait accepté une mission pour la WaPD sans en parler à Gibbs... Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Gibbs doit se sentir...

-Trahi?

-Peut-être... Je pensais plutôt à "mis à l'écart"

Abby allait ajouter quelque chose quand Gibbs les interrompu:

-Abby qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Pour toi, tout.

-Abby... dit-il en lui tendant son caf-pow

-J'ai essayé de localiser le portable de Jessica mais il est hors couverture réseau, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Voyant qu'Abby était tout sourire, Gibbs ne pu que demander:

-En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle?

-Aux alentours de Washington, la couverture réseau est excellente... Mais en Virginie...

-Abby...

-Entre Charlotteville et Charleston, il y n'a presque aucun réseau.

-Mais il y a bien d'autres endroits qui ne sont pas couverts par le réseau non?

-Exact Ziva mais lors du dernier appel de Tony sur ce téléphone, le signal a été relié par trois antennes relais qui définissent une zone de quelques kilomètres carrés...

-Abby! interrompu Gibbs.

-J'y venais Giiibbs. Tu n'es pas très patient aujourd'hui. Bon, en gros, dans la zone définie, se trouve... - elle mima un roulement de tambour avec ses doigts - L'A81! En direction de la Virginie.

-Qui nous dit qu'ils ne remontaient pas vers Washington? demanda innocemment Ziva.

-Chère Ziva, quand tu enlèves quelqu'un, je parie que tu l'as déjà fait, tu ne part pas d'un endroit pour y revenir ensuite.

-Sauf si le portable est resté dans le moyen de locomotive utilisé.

-Locomotion Zee-vah...

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour découvrir Tony et Tim qui venaient d'arriver.

-Tonyy!

Abby se jeta dans ses bras... Enfin dans son bras valide.

-Comment tu vas?

-Ça peut aller. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Une zone approximative de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver.

-C'est une piste à étudier. Ziva, recherchez toute propriété appartenant à Morenzo ou à un de ses proches, ami, n'importe qui ayant une relation avec cet homme. Mc Gee vous me vérifiez ses comptes bancaires, dès qu'il fait une transaction, je veux être au courant compris?

-Oui Boss.

-Abby, peux-tu...

-T'avertir dès que le téléphone entre en couverture réseau. Bien sûr.

Ziva et Mc Gee s'éclipsèrent pour faire leur travail.

-Très bien. On trouve le portable, on aura des réponses. Si tu as besoin d'aide appelle Mc Gee. Tony, retrouve-moi dans une demie-heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa laborantine et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Et Tony resta avec Abby.

-Alors "papa", pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi à m'en ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Abby - il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie - j'aurais voulu t'en parler mais il aurait fallu que je te dise comment je l'ai rencontrée.

-Comment? demanda t-elle en sautant sur l'occasion.

-Abby je...

Elle partit chercher un siège à roulette dans la pièce d'à côté et revint pour faire assoir Tony dessus. Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

-J'attends je te signale, annonça t-elle au bout d'une minute de silence. Et je veux tout savoir.

-C'était en sortant de chez Morenzo, j'allais repartir avec ma voiture quand je l'ai vue avec Lee dans les bras, il dormait et elle essayait de décharger ses courses.

-Tu lui as proposé ton aide?

-Oui.

-C'est trop chooouu! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tony commença à se lever mais Abby le prit de court et le força à se rassoir.

-Quand j'ai dit que je voulais tout savoir, c'est que je veux tout savoir, tout. Il te reste vingt-cinq minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Votre premier baiser?

-Non Abby.

-Bon... Parle-moi d'elle. demanda-t-elle déçue.

-Heu... Elle est belle, douce, gentille, attentionnée, - son regard se perdit dans le vague - , elle m'aime comme je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer l'homme parfait.

-Elle fait quoi dans la vie?

-Scénariste.

-Haa je comprends mieux maintenant...

-Comprendre quoi?

-Comment tu as réussis à te caser plus de six mois.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

-Et le petit? Lee? reprit-elle.

-Serait-ce un interrogatoire? demanda t-il sur un ton amusé.

-En quelques sortes alors réponds ou je t'envoie Gibbs.

-Je crois que j'ignorais à quel point j'aimais les enfants avant de le rencontrer. dit-il comme une évidence.

-Tu me le présenteras hein? J'adore sa petite bouille! s'exclama t-elle. Et son père il est où?

-D'après Jessica, il s'appelle Henry Denver. Quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il s'est souvenu qu'il était marié.

-C'est horrible!

-Ouais... Mais s'il l'avait vu, je ne pense pas qu'il serait parti.

-Tu as une photo d'eux? Sur celle qu'on a, ils pleurent...

-Ouais attends...

Il sortit son portefeuille et en tira deux petites photos.

-Dis-donc Tony, on dirait un vrai père de famille!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille alors tant mieux.

Abby observait les photos. Elle prit d'abord celle de Jessica.

-Elle est magnifique Tony!

-Je sais.

Sur la photo, Jessica, semblait avoir été prise par surprise. Elle était de face et devait être en train de relever la tête. Elle affichait un sourire resplendissant.  
Abby prit alors celle de Lee. C'était une photo prise à son école. Le petit souriait, les yeux grands ouverts.

-J'ai envie de croquer ses joues! dit-elle attendrie.

-Moi aussi.

-Je peux les utiliser pour la recherche des personnes portées disparues?

-Bien sûr.

Abby se retourna pour scanner les photos et remplacer la première présente sur l'avis.

-Je vais y aller, Gibbs doit m'attendre.

Elle lui rendit ses photos qu'il s'empressa de ranger, non sans les avoir regardées, dans son portefeuille.

-Il te reste exactement neuf minutes je te signale. Je vous relâche mais ne quittez pas le pays. fit-elle en imitant Gibbs.

Il lui sourit, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, les joues étant réservées à Gibbs et s'en alla, en direction de l'ascenseur.  
Arrivé dans l'open-space, il nota l'absence de Gibbs et alla s'assoir à son bureau.

-Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau?

-Pas encore Tony mais je sens que je suis sur une piste. annonça Ziva sans lever les yeux.

-Je... Il n'a pas fait de transaction récemment à part un retrait de mille dollars le jour de leur disparition. bredouilla Mc Gee.

Gibbs arriva dans l'open-space, à son tour et s'assit à son bureau. Il compléta un blanc dans un dossier et fit signe à Tony de le rejoindre.

-J'ai parlé à Vance, c'est arrangé tu peux participer à l'enquête.

-Merci.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur ce "fantôme".

Tony remit ses idées en ordre et commença:

-Peu de choses... J'ai son numéro. Il me semble qu'il achète les informations à Morenzo depuis un bout de temps.

-Lorsqu'il t'a appelé, tu n'as pas reconnu la voix ou quoique ce soit...

-Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu sa voix auparavant mais il me semble qu'elle était déformée...

-Comment ça?

-Il y avait une sorte de légère intonation métallique mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Vance veut qu'on poursuive ton enquête en parallèle, la priorité étant de retrouver Jessica et Lee. Tu vas...

Soudain, le téléphone de Tony sonna, coupant Gibbs dans sa phrase. Il lui fit signe de décrocher. C'était un numéro inconnu de fixe.

-Allô?

-Tony? C'est Jess...

* * *

Une tite review à vot' bon coeur!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (rappel: environ une semaine.)


	4. Craintes

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis la voix de Jessica le ramena à la réalité.

-Tony? Tu m'entends?

-Jess, dis-moi que vous allez bien tous les deux!

-Ça peut aller, Lee ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

Gibbs ayant compris qu'il s'agissait de Jess demanda à Mc Gee de tracer l'appel. Celui-ci prévint que cela mettrait plus de temps que pour un portable. Gibbs fit alors un signe à Tony pour qu'il garde la communication le plus longtemps possible quoiqu'il arrive. Tony mit le haut-parleur pour que ses collègues suivent la conversation.

-Est-ce que tu sais où vous vous trouvez?

-Non, pas exactement mais on a roulé longtemps, peut-être trois heures. Vers le sud je crois.

Tony entendit un petit gémissement à travers le téléphone.

-Tony! Morenzo veut que je te dise quelque chose, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter**.**

-D'accord, je t'écoute. Prends ton temps. dit-il en insistant sur sa deuxième phrase, en espérant qu'elle ait compris.

-Je vais te lire les instructions que m'a données Morenzo. Écoute bien et prends note, je ne te les répéterais pas. dit-elle avec une voix posée.

Apparemment, elle avait compris le message que lui avait fait passer Tony. Malheureusement, Morenzo aussi car Tony put entendre une nouvelle fois un petit gémissement et des pleurs. Il pensa immédiatement à Lee. La rage monta en lui mais il se retint de jurer contre cet homme, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il raccroche et qu'il fasse du mal à sa famille.

-Il va t'appeler dans une demi-heure. A ce moment Tu devras lui donner alors les numéros des dossiers personnels de... - elle sembla déchiffrer l'écriture - Léon Vance et de Léon Panetta. Sa voix trahissait son angoisse. Si tu fais ce qu'il dit, il libèrera Lee lorsqu'il aura vérifié les infos. Si elles sont fausses...

Elle se mit à pleurer mais continua sa phrase tant bien que mal.

-Si tu lui donnes de fausses informations il... il va le tuer... elle fondit en sanglots. Je t'en prie Tony, sors-nous de là! Implora-t-elle.

-Jessi! Je te jure que je vous retrouverais...

La ligne fut coupée avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

Tony bouillait de rage. Il referma le clapet de son portable et si Gibbs ne l'en avait pas empêché, il l'aurait explosé par terre.

-Tony!

- je vais tuer ce fumier! fulmina t-il.

Gibbs tenta de capturer le regard de son agent pour le calmer mais ce dernier semblait rechercher une cible pour exprimer sa colère. Gibbs le prit par les épaules, faisant fit de la blessure de l'italien et le força à le regarder.

-Calme-toi bon sang! On va les retrouver tous les deux en vie et on le fera dans les règles!

-Merde Gibbs! Il menace de tuer un enfant de trois ans! Tu crois qu'il les suit les règles, lui? s'emporta-t-il.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il projette de faire mais on n'est pas la meilleure équipe pour rien!

Contre toute attente, Tony se détendit d'un coup et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Toute l'équipe en fut étonnée, l'agent sénior venait de passer de la rage pure aux larmes en seulement quelques secondes. Décidément, il les surprendrait toujours.

-Il lui a fait du mal Gibbs, réussit-il à articuler malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Gibbs l'amena vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tony, plus faible que jamais se laissa étreindre malgré une certaine incompréhension. Mc Gee et Ziva furent un peu gêné d'assister à cette scène tellement inattendue. Les signes publics d'affection provenant de Gibbs et les larmes de Tony étaient si rares qu'ils restèrent interdits, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Gibbs rompit cette étreinte sans aucune gêne lorsque Tony eut retrouvé ses esprits.

-Assieds-toi. dit-il en lui montrant son siège. Mc Gee qu'est-ce qu'on à?

Tim sortit de ses pensées et enchaîna:

-Un rayon de trois kilomètres d'où pourrait provenir l'appel. Il a utilisé une sorte de brouilleur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le localiser... Mais bon, ce rayon de trois kilomètres...- il afficha une carte sur l'écran. Elle représentait une partie de l'état de virginie. Un rond rouge était dessiné par dessus.- Est proche de l'A81, comme l'avait prédit Abby. Mais j'ai encore mieux!

-Mc Gee algèbre!

-On dit abrège Ziva. fit-il à son amie.

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire non?

-Oui... Heu... Donc le rayon est en plein dans le parc national de Shenandoah, à l'est de Charlottesville. On pourrait y être dans une heure, un peu moins si vous conduisez Boss.

-Mc Gee vous venez avec moi Ziva et Tony vous restez ici! ordonna Gibbs.

Tony se leva brusquement.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Gibbs!

L'interpelé se retourna et se rapprocha de son subordonné.

-Le temps qu'on arrive à Shenandoah, qu'on trouve où ils se planquent, il t'aura appelé et il aura déjà libéré le petit. Je veux que tu te tiennes prêt à aller le récupérer.

-Mais... il semblait pris entre deux feux.

-Fais-moi confiance Tony, je te la ramènerais.

-J'te fais confiance.

-Vas-voir Vance, explique-lui tout, il a la solution. Et vas-y avec Ziva et Abby.

Sur ce, Gibbs tourna les talons, suivi de Mc Gee. Lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent l'étage, Tony était toujours debout au milieu de l'open-space. Ziva vint derrière lui poser une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour le réconforter. L'italien posa sa main sur celle de Ziva et se tourna vers elle.

-Je... je voulais te dire pardon pour... pour ne pas t'avoir mise dans la confidence.

-C'est pas grave Tony. Maintenant je comprends. Promets-moi juste que tu n'auras plus de secrets pour moi.

Il rigola doucement.

-Tu n'en a pas toi?

Elle rigola à son tour.

-Pas ce genre de secrets.

Elle semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose. Tony le comprit et l'intima de continuer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend alors tu ne le répèteras pas! ce n'est même pas une demande. Un conseil plutôt.

-Je t'écoute et je ne répèterais pas.

-J'aimerais qu'on soit plus que des collègues, j'aimerais qu'on soit comme des meilleurs amis... ou comme un frère et une sœur... Ces derniers temps, tu t'es écarté de nous et je dois avouer que tu m'as manqué. Tu ne viens plus le vendredi soir avec les autres, on ne se chamaille plus comme avant...

Ziva se dégagea et baissa la tête un peu gênée. Les paroles qu'elle venait de proférer ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et elle le savait. Malgré tout, elle avait pensé que c'était le bon moment pour lui en faire part.

Un peu étonné de cette déclaration, Tony sourit faiblement et se rapprocha d'elle.

-J'avoue que tu me surprends... L'Amérique t'aura changée. J'ai jamais eu de sœur à part Abby, une deuxième ne serait pas de refus. Tu sais, je suis conscient de tous vous avoir écarté et j'avoue que vous m'avez tous manqués aussi. Mais je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser...

-Je... je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il t'arrive. Sincèrement.

-Tu n'a pas à être désolée, on va bien s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir confiant.

Tony acquiesça et fit signe à Ziva de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. En route, il appela Abby pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois réunis dans le bureau de Vance, Tony commença les explications. Ziva prenait parfois le relais quand elle sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. En écoutant son ami, Abby lui serrait très fort son bras valide et s'exclamait toutes les dix secondes. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Vance sourit et, tel un magicien sortant un lapin de son chapeau, il prit un dossier préalablement sortit d'un quelconque tiroir et le tendit à Tony.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon faux dossier.

-Vous avez eu le temps de... commença Ziva.

-Lorsque vous devenez directeur, il est préférable d'avoir un dossier falsifié. Avec un certain niveau d'accréditation, on peut avoir accès aux dossiers de tous les directeurs de chaque agence fédérale américaine. Mais ce que peu de gens savent c'est qu'ils éludent les faits importants. Ces dossiers ne valent rien.

-Et le vrai dossier qui relate toute votre vie de A à Z? Où est-il? demanda Abby.

-La CIA les répertorient mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Tony regarda le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main et demanda:

-Et pour celui de Léon Panetta? Je ne pense pas que la CIA nous le donne comme ça. Même si c'est un faux.

-C'est exact. C'est pourquoi vous allez pirater le serveur de cette agence Mlle Sciuto.

-Si j'ai votre aval je suis d'accord.

-Il n'y aura pas de retombées, ne vous inquiétez pas. Combien de temps reste t-il avant l'appel?

Tony regarda sa montre et jura.

-Un quart d'heure.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, je vous suis.

L'équipe descendit au labo d'Abby pour exécuter leur mission. Dès que son ordinateur fut allumé, Abby se lança dans une course contre la montre. Tony alla mettre sa musique. La jeune femme était scotchée à son clavier. Ziva appela Gibbs pour savoir où ils en étaient. Après une petite minute, elle s'adressa à Tony et Vance:

-Ils ne sont qu'à une demi-heure du parc...

Plus les minutes passaient plus Tony était nerveux et angoissé.

Soudain, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva: son téléphone portable sonna.

-DiNozzo.

-J'espère que vous avez les numéros des dossiers?

Tony se tourna désespérément vers Abby. Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête.


	5. Mémoires

-Tu peux prendre Lee, s'il te plait mon amour?

Tony souleva le petit garçon de son siège-auto avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Lee s'était endormit dès qu'il avait été à peine assis dans la voiture. Tony le colla contre lui un peu maladroitement et ferma la portière d'un mouvement ample du genou. Le petit cala sa tête au creux du cou de son nouveau papa et passa ses petits bras autour de Tony.

Jessi sortit les courses qu'ils avaient faites et donna les clés à Tony. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la maison de Jessica et pénétra dans l'antre chaleureux. C'était la première fois qu'il portait Lee dans ses bras et il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher tout de suite. Le petit venait de trouver son pouce et commençait à titiller les cheveux de Tony comme un doudou. Pour une fois, il se sentit merveilleusement bien. Il sentait ce petit souffle dans son cou, cette petite main dans ses cheveux, ce petit cœur qui bat contre sa poitrine... C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti, si différent des relations qu'il avait, auparavant, hors du travail... Cette famille le rendait plus qu'heureux et quand cette fausse couverture finirait, il pourrait en profiter pleinement.

La mère du petit les observait avec un grand sourire depuis le salon où elle déballait les paquets de céréales et autres aliments. Tony s'en aperçut, sembla un peu gêné puis il se dirigea un peu penaud vers la chambre de Lee pour le coucher ce qui fit rire Jessica.

Le lendemain, Tony rejoignit sa nouvelle famille chez Jessica, en fin de soirée. Il fut accueillit par Jessi qui lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ne voyant pas Lee dans les parages, il interrogea sa mère du regard.

-Il est dans sa chambre "en grosse déprime". fit-elle avec une moue qui lui fit penser immédiatement au garçonnet lorsqu'il est en colère.

-Je vais aller le voir.

Tony se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Lee dont la porte était entrouverte. Il poussa le battant et se retrouva presqu' immédiatement avec un petit garçon de trois ans et demi accroché à ses jambes. Très peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration, il lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Et bien, tu deviens grand toi! dit-il en faisant référence au fait que Lee pesait de plus en plus lourd. Tu n'es pas sensé être en grande déprime toi? demanda t-il en jetant un regard amusé à Jessica qui le lui rendit.

-Nan. il secoua la tête de gauche à droite très énergiquement. Avec maman on a fait à manger et après j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-Oui. il secoua la tête de haut en bas encore plus énergiquement.

-Alors tu as faim?

Ils passèrent rapidement à table. Le petit avec l'aide de sa mère avait préparé des spaghettis et de la bolognaise.

-Comment tu as fait? s'enquit Tony.

-On a mis des pates dans de l'eau qui faisait plein de bulles et après on a mis plein de steak et de teumates (c'est exprès ? car c'est Lee qui parle ?) dans la même casserole et voilà.

Tony et Jessica sourirent lorsque le petit leva les bras pour accentuer son "voilà".

-En tout cas c'est très bon mon petit chef!

Lee se dandina sur sa chaise, tout fier du compliment puis il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui donner. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint avec les mains dans le dos.

-C'est pour toi!

Il tendit un paquet cadeau fait avec soins. Tony saisit le paquet doucement, ému par le geste du gamin. Il déballa le cadeau sans trop déchirer le papier. Petit à petit apparaissait un cadre photo fait en carton, décoré de collages colorés avec une photo incrustée. Tony observa le cadeau sans mots. La photo représentait Tony et Jessica s'embrassant et Lee au milieu faisant sa plus belle grimace. Tony prit Lee sur ses genoux et le serra très fort contre lui, ne trouvant pas les mots.

Jessica commença à débarrasser les assiettes laissant ses hommes profiter de l'instant. Elle savait très bien que Tony n'était pas du tout habitué aux enfants mais elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Jessi se sentait si bien avec lui que lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, quand il était dans son champ de vision, quand il lui parlait, elle oubliait les années précédentes qu'elle n'aurait pas surmontées sans son fils.

Tony déposa un baiser sur le crane du petit qui avait jouait avec les mains de son nouveau papa.

-Et en quel honneur ai-je le droit à tout ceci? demanda t-il gentiment.

-C'est la fête des papas.

Lee avait répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tony qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser couler une larme. Il lui redéposa un baiser sur la joue et le reposa à terre en se levant.

-Vas te préparer à te coucher, demain tu vas à l'école, je vais aider ta maman à ranger.

Le petit le serra dans ses bras autant qu'il put.

-Tu viendras me faire un bisou?

-Bien sûr.

Lee partit au trot se préparer, il avait compris que plus vite il serait prêt, plus vite il aurait un bisou.

-T'es un ange avec lui. lui confia Jessica alors qu'ils finissaient la vaisselle.

-Ton fils est génial Jessi. Je n'ai pas trop le tact d'habitude avec les enfants mais là ça passe tout seul, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

-Tu crois? - elle rigola - Il t'adore! Quand tu n'es pas là il demande où tu es et quand est-ce que tu viendras. Il parle même de toi à l'école.

-Désolé de te voler la vedette. s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Elle déboucha le lavabo et regarda l'évier se vider. Ceci fait, elle l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. Tony s'attendait au pire.

-Tony, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé un homme mais je sais que tu ne t'es jamais engagé dans une relation durable et tu sais qu'avant toi, ça ne marchait pas avec les hommes.

Elle prit les mains de Tony qui angoissait de plus en plus à l'idée qu'elle lui demande de quitter leur vie.

-Sache tout d'abord que je suis désolé de te demander ça comme ça, de but en blanc, ça fait très femme possessive et aigrie. - elle rigola nerveusement - Est-ce que tu compte t'engager dans une relation durable avec nous deux?

Jessi devint rouge instantanément et baissa les yeux. Elle savait très bien que chez la plupart des hommes, cette demande les faisait fuir mais elle ne voulait pas que le même schéma qu'avec le père de Lee se reproduise.

Tony sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il releva avec douceur la tête de Jessi. Sa main toujours sous son menton, il lui annonça, les yeux dans les yeux:

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas comment marche la vie de couple à long terme mais je sais qu'avec toi je me sens bien et que Lee est le plus génial des gamins.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de parler puis se lança d'un ton convaincu:

-Je suis prêt à tout pour vous deux et je suis prêt à m'engager dans une relation durable avec toi et Lee.

Une petite larme coula sur la joue rebondie de Jessica qui enlaça Tony immédiatement.

-Je t'aime Anthony DiNozzo...

L'image de Jessica s'effaça petit à petit pour faire place à Abby lui faisant signe que non, le deuxième numéro de dossier n'était pas encore prêt.

-Anthony DiNozzo, vous m'entendez?

La voix dans le téléphone le fit sortir complètement de son état au téléphone avec Gibbs pour le tenir au courant en temps réel Abby reprenait son tapotage de clavier tandis que Vance lui proposait son aide. En effet, il était diplômé d'une de ces nombreuses écoles spécialisées en technologie. Abby accepta volontiers cette aide et fit signe à Tony de maintenir Morenzo durant au moins une minute.

-Je... oui, je les ai.

-J'espère pour vous qu'ils seront justes, j'ai les moyens de vérifier.

Il parut à Tony que l'intonation de la voix de Morenzo avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il l'aurait définie comme plus irrégulière, étrange.

-Je vous assure qu'ils sont bons.

Abby annonça sans trop élever la voix qu'il ne restait qu'une quarantaine de secondes.

-Le... Le numéro pour le dossier de Léon Vance est le 27295915 - 1603641.

-Très bien, c'est noté. Le second maintenant.

Tony s'approcha d'Abby qui continuait à taper furieusement sur son clavier, aidée de Vance qui ressemblait presque à Mc Geek. La laborantine fit un signe de tête vers l'écran à l'attention de son ami. Les numéros s'affichaient petit à petit.

-9337...

Gibbs et Mc Gee entraient dans le parc de Shenendoah. Gibbs avait encore accéléré quand Ziva avait appelé Tim pour lui annoncer que le ravisseur était en ligne.

-4...

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'accueil, Gibbs avait ralenti pour ne pas écraser un passant.

-8...

Gibbs descendit de voiture sans prendre le temps de fermer la portière. Il se dirigea vers le premier garde qu'il vit en courant.

-5...

Il cria sur le pauvre garde pour que celui-ci lui indique les cabanes occupées depuis peu par des gens de la ville. Il lui montra aussi la photo de Morenzo, celle de Jessica et du petit au cas où il les aurait vu.

-5, tiret...

A peine le garde lui avait indiqué une cabane où il avait vu Morenzo que Gibbs repartait déjà à toute blinde dans la dodge bleu marine.

-7...

La voiture dérapait à chaque virage tellement Gibbs conduisait vite, au dépends de Mc Gee qui commençait à ne pas se sentir bien.

-9...

Gibbs voulait absolument arriver à la cabane tandis que Morenzo était au téléphone, privilégiant l'effet de surprise à l'état de santé de son collègue.

-3...

Gibbs ralentit d'un coup sec devant la cabane et sauta de la voiture quasiment en marche suivit de Timothy encore un peu retourné par ce voyage avec Gibbs.

-2...

Gibbs fit signe à Mc Gee de le couvrir, il allait défoncer la porte. L'ancien marine se mit face à la porte, souleva son pied gauche, prenant appui sur le droit et envoya un coup puissant dans le chambranle de la porte. Celui-ci vola en éclats et la porte alla frapper contre l'intérieur de la cabane. Mc Gee et Gibbs brandirent leur armes en s'identifiant.

-1...


	6. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 6 (c'est pas souvent que je dépasse les 5 ^^) Ma correctrice en chef a une panne internet donc si ya des fautes énormes, je m'en excuse : )

_coco6-3-9-1:_ Merci pour tes reviews, toujours fidèle! mdr je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_peggie-la-cochonne:_Tiens, j'avais pas vu cette review... Franchement si tu pouvais argumenter ce serait sympa... Et puis bon... Que tu n'aimes pas est une chose, t'es pas obligée de laisser des coms.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les deux agents furent d'abord stupéfaits puis entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Il n'y avait qu'une autre porte, unique, celle de la salle de bain. Mc Gee et Gibbs restèrent interdits au milieu de la pièce. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pas un meuble, aucune trace d'un passage quelconque. Gibbs tenta de rappeler Ziva mais tomba plusieurs fois sur répondeur. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment Morenzo avait pu partir alors qu'il était toujours au téléphone? Le Boss marmonna une injure et fit signe à Mc Gee de le suivre.

-On va récupérer les caméras de surveillance à l'entrée pour voir si on peut avoir sa plaque d'immatriculation. Il a quitté le parc et je veux savoir où il est!

Tony s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la portière sous la conduite musclée et très rapide de Ziva. Lorsque le portable de la jeune femme sonna pour la quatrième fois, Tony tendit la main vers la poche de son amie pour décrocher. L'appareil émit sa cinquième sonnerie avant de s'éteindre dans la main de Tony. Les quatre appels venaient de Gibbs. Pris d'un sentiment d'inquiétude, il rappela son patron.

-Gibbs.

-Boss! Vous les avez trouvés? Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien!

-Tony... Il n'y avait plus rien, il a débarrassé le plancher.

Tony réprima une injure et fit signe à Ziva d'accélérer.

-Cet enflure nous a dit de nous diriger vers le parc par la 81. Ziva conduit, il doit nous rappeler dans quelques instants pour nous dire où il est.

-On prend les cassettes vidéo et on vous rejoint. Appelle-moi dès que Morenzo te donne un lieu.

-Oui Boss.

Tony entendit le bruit caractéristique de Gibbs démarrant en trombe.

-Tu ne vas pas conduire en téléphonant?

-Je te passe Mc Gee.

-D'ac'

-Tony? Garde ton sang froid.

-Compris patron.

Le portable de Tony sonna au moment où Gibbs passait l'appareil à Tim.

-Mc Gee? Morenzo m'appelle, reste en communication.

Au bout de la ligne Tim acquiesça. Tony décrocha le téléphone en intimant à Ziva de ralentir pour ne pas avoir à faire demi-tour, au cas où.

-Cher DiNozzo, je suis fier de vous, les numéros sont bons et ils m'ont rapporté gros. Votre ami le "fantôme" vous en est très reconnaissant.

Tony entendit encore cette intonation irrégulière, étrange.

-Où sont-ils? s'énerva-t-il.

-Il n'était question que de Lee. Vous avez été réglo, je vais vous dire où il se trouve. Prenez la sortie 23, le motel de Hansatown. Demandez la chambre 45.

Sur ce, Morenzo raccrocha. Tony communiqua le lieu à Ziva et Mc Gee. Ziva accéléra plus que jamais. Ils étaient presque à la sortie 23, dans quelques kilomètres, ils y seraient.

Tony posa sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux. L'angoisse lui serrait les tripes au point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de crise, il venait d'avoir huit ans, il avait fallu l'intervention des pompiers pour le sortir de cet état. Aujourd'hui il était grand, il savait comment gérer. Mais surtout il savait que s'il se laissait aller, Lee attendrait seul dans un motel crasseux à la merci de n'importe qui. Il se concentra donc sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la voiture ralentissait et déviait vers la droite. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient quitté l'autoroute. Ils arrivèrent à un rond point. Ne sachant pas par où aller, ils scrutèrent les environs à la recherche d'un panneau publicitaire. La recherche fut concluante car une pancarte directionnelle leur indiquait le motel à la première sortie.

De leur côté, Gibbs et Mc Gee se trouvaient à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la sortie. Le conducteur écrasa une nouvelle fois l'accélérateur.

Ziva se gara comme une mal-propre en travers de trois places de parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture en trombe, se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Un gros bonhomme propre sur lui, l'air sympathique arriva dès qu'ils appuyèrent sur la sonnette.

-Les clés de la 45! ordonna Tony en montrant sa plaque sans laisser le temps au monsieur de leur dire bonjour.

Ce dernier les leur donna sans réellement comprendre et les suivit dehors pour regarder de loin ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son motel.

Tony et Ziva coururent, arme au poing jusqu'à la fameuse chambre. Un homme, la trentaine se tenait juste devant. Lorsqu'il vit les agents, il leva les mains et avança doucement vers eux. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers lui.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Blake Sutherton. Je... Je me rends. L'enfant est à l'intérieur, il va bien.

Un poids s'envola dans la poitrine de l'agent sénior qui demanda à Ziva si elle pouvait s'occuper de l'homme seule. Elle lui fit signe d'y aller. Il rangea son arme et courut vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il entendit une voix tout droit sortie d'un dessin animé.

-Scoubidoubidououou

-Teunyyy!

Lee sauta du lit sur lequel il était assis et courut vers Tony qui le réceptionna à genoux.

Il sera très fort l'enfant dans ses bras, laissant quelques larmes de soulagement couler. Le petit semblait aussi rassuré car lorsque Tony essaya de se séparer de lui pour voir comment il allait, Lee s'agrippa encore plus fort à son nouveau papa. Ils restèrent alors dans cette position, Tony à genoux serrant très fort Lee qui, ne pouvant pas faire le tour de Tony avec ses bras, se tenait à la chemise de ce dernier. Le petit posa sa tête confortablement aux creux du cou de Tony comme la fois où il l'avait porté pour la première fois, il y a un mois de cela.

-Ça va? Tu n'as rien? murmura Tony.

-Y avait un monsieur méchant, maman elle lui criait dessus et ça m'a fait peur.

-Et le méchant monsieur il t'a fait mal?

-Oui et à maman aussi.

Tony se pencha en arrière pour voir le visage du petit. Celui-ci avait un pansement propre au niveau de la pommette gauche.

-C'est Bake qui m'a fait le pansement. Bake il est gentil.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Viens, on va sortir.

Lee prit la main de Tony et le suivit dehors, le pouce dans la bouche.

Ziva était en train de parler avec le suspect. Elle l'avait menotté et fait assoir sur le siège arrière de la dodge de façon à pouvoir lui parler en face en restant dehors. Quand Tony s'approcha de Blake avec Lee, le garçon fit un coucou enthousiaste au suspect.

-Il dit que Morenzo a pété un câble et qu'il maintient toujours Jessica en otage, résuma Ziva.

Elle regarda Tony puis le petit agrippé à sa main. La vision de Tony en père de famille la rendait perplexe. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un coureur de jupons qui se mettrait définitivement en couple seulement lorsqu'il n'aurait plus l'âge d'aller dans les bars tous les vendredis. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait semblait si naturel... Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas de plus en plus distant de l'équipe après cette enquête. Leur "pacte d'amitié" lui semblait un peu ridicule en y repensant mais elle était contente d'avoir mit leur situation à plat. Maintenant elle n'avait plus à douter sur ce qu'elle était pour lui: collègue, partenaire, amie, meilleure amie, amour inavoué? Ziva n'avait jamais été jalouse car elle savait que malgré ses pitreries agaçantes et son côté coureur de jupon, Tony était un homme presque parfait qui méritait le bonheur.

Lee s'était accroché au pantalon de Tony qui passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux du petit tandis qu'ils discutaient de ce Blake Sutherton.

La voiture de Gibbs s'engagea sur le parking et vint s'arrêter à quelques mètres des agents. Apeuré par autant de mondes aussi grands autour de lui, Lee se colla contre la jambe de Tony. Gibbs s'approcha du groupe suivit de Mc Gee. Il paraissait soulagé de voir le garçonnet aux côtés de Tony. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Lee et pointa son doigt dans la direction de Gibbs.

-Je te présente mon patron Jethro Gibbs! fit-il comme s'il parlait d'un héros. Le jeune homme à côté c'est Tim Mc Gee, un grand ami et collègue. Et là - il pointa son doigt en direction de Ziva - c'est Ziva David, une ninja!

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et se tourna vers Tony.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Ziva fit un grand sourire au petit accompagné d'un coucou de la main.

Gibbs fit signe à Tony qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle.

-Tu veux aller avec Ziva et Tim, je dois parler au grand patron?

Lee secoua la tête de haut en bas et se dirigea timidement vers Ziva qui lui tendait la main.

Gibbs et Tony s'écartèrent du groupe pour parler.

-Morenzo ne t'a rien dit pour Jessica?

-Non, il a donné le lieu et a raccroché. Le type que tu vois là-bas c'est Blake Sutherton, il était de mèche avec Morenzo mais il se rend. Il dit que Morenzo a perdu la boule.

-On va rentrer à Washington pour l'interroger.

-Morenzo m'a parlé du "fantôme". Lorsqu'il m'a donné le lieu, il m'a aussi dit que le "fantôme" lui avait déjà acheté l'info... En moins d'une demi-heure. S'il n'a pas mentit, on peut le retrouver par virement bancaire...

-Tu diras ça à Mc Gee, il s'en chargera.

Tony mit la main dans ses poches et baissa la tête. Gibbs savait que le jeune homme avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-Gibbs... Je sais pas comment faire avec Lee... Comment je dois lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Il a vu Morenzo frapper sa mère, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas**...**

L'ancien marine prit une inspiration puis répondit:

-Avec Kelly... Quand elle était petite et que je devais partir travailler soit à la base soit sur le champ de bataille, je lui disais que j'allais jouer avec des amis.

-Ça marchait?

-Oui, après, quand elle a eu cinq ans, je lui ai tout expliqué.

Tony resta penseur quelques instants.

-Je sais vraiment pas me débrouiller avec les enfants... laissa t-il échapper un peu penaud.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

-Et pour Jessi... S'il ne rappelle pas?

Pour seule réponse, Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de son agent et la pressa en signe de réconfort. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. Lee était dans les bras de Mc Gee, un peu empoté dans cette situation. Ils prirent la décision de rentrer à Washington, il commençait à se faire tard. Après un rapide passage par un centre commercial pour acheter un siège auto, ils prirent l'autoroute sans un mot. Gibbs conduisait la première voiture avec Tony et Lee à l'arrière tandis que dans la seconde voiture, Ziva conduisait et Mc Gee surveillait le suspect. Le petit s'était endormi mais Tony ne cessait de caresser sa petite tête, tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Arrivés au NCIS ils allaient devoir interroger Sutherton puis peut-être pourraient-ils enfin dormir.

* * *

Une ch'tite review? : )


	7. Encore

-Tony, va chez Abby avec Lee, reposez-vous comme vous pouvez, je ne veux pas te voir dans les alentours quand j'interrogeraiSutherton. Compris?

-Compris.

Gibbs allait partir en direction des salles d'interrogatoires quand Tony l'interpella un peu gêné.

-Je... Permission d'aller chercher son doudou dans mon sac? Il est en haut.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête puis se retourna.

-Permission accordée.

Ziva et Mc Gee suivirent le patron tandis que Tony détachait Lee qui somnolait à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le parking du NCIS était presque désert et seuls quelques réverbères propageaient de la lumière. Tony ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait derrière lui, lentement, prête à lui sauter dessus. Il pataugeait avec les attaches du siège auto. Quant à l'ombre, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la voiture.

Gibbs et Ziva pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Blake Sutherton attendait depuis quelques minutes. Gibbs avait estimé qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de le faire patienter. Gibbs prit la chaise et s'assit à la manière cowboy tandis que Ziva alla se placer dans le coin près de la porte, sous la caméra et donc hors champ. Elle commença à triturer son couteau ce qui eut pour effet d'intimider Sutherton.

.o0O0o.

L'ombre n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'agent spécial. Tous ses habits étaient noirs, ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher le visage.

Gibbs commença l'interrogatoire par quelque chose de simple:

-Où est Morenzo?

-Je n'en sais rien!

-Vous êtes son complice! Vous savez où il est! hurla Gibbs en frappant de la paume sur la table.

-Non... Enfin oui, je suis son complice mais pas dans le sens que vous pensez. Je connais Morenzo depuis mon adolescence, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs mois et là il débarque à ma cabane et me supplie de planquer cette demoiselle et le petit.

.o0O0o.

Tony sentit une présence derrière lui. L'ombre était prête à passer à l'action. Au moment où Tony se redressa et se retourna, l'ombre lui sauta dessus.

-Tonio!

-Abby, tu m'étouffes là!

-Comment tu vas dis? Et Lee, il est où?

Tony s'effaça pour permettre à Abby de voir le petit garçon qui dormait. Émerveillée, elle fit une liste d'adjectifs pouvant définir ce qu'elle voyait, tous se rapportant de près ou de loin à "mignon".

-J'arrive pas à défaire ça... dit-il en pointant du doigt les attaches. Gibbs veut qu'on vienne se reposer dans ton labo.

-Tu es toujours le bienvenu Tony! Attends, je vais t'aider.

Elle poussa Tony pour pouvoir détacher le petit garçon qui commençait à se réveiller. Ceci fait, Tony le porta dans ses bras et suivit Abby en direction du labo. Elle ne cessait pas de faire des petits coucous à Lee qui semblait un peu apeuré. Quand ils furent arrivés au labo, Abby sortit son futon et regarda Tony coucher le gamin. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Lee avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du front.

-Il est où Moumoutte? s'inquiéta le petit.

-Il est dans mon sac, je vais le chercher et je reviens.

A peine Tony se releva que Lee s'écria:

-Nan!

Tony s'accroupit à nouveau pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je reviens dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Je veux pas que tu me laisses, implora-t-il.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois Abby?

Lee hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Elle est très gentille, c'est une de mes supères amies!

-Mais elle est tout en noir.

-C'est la plus gentille des chauves souris.

-C'est quoi une cheuve souris?

-Comme Batman.

Il lança un regard étonné à Abby qui souriait, assise devant son ordinateur.

-Tu reviens vite hein?

-Dans moins de cinq minutes je suis là avec Moumoutte.

Il lui déposa un autre baiser sur le front et se leva. Lee le regarda partir puis remonta le plaid sur son visage, la laborantine lui faisait peur. Sans Tony ou sa mère, il se sentait seul. Il avait eu énormément peur ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand Tony était apparu dans cette chambre d'hôtel, au fond de lui, il avait su que tout irait bien. Malgré son jeune âge, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si tout allait bien alors pourquoi sa mère n'était pas là? Pourquoi Moumoutte n'était pas dans son lit? Pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, chez lui? Pourquoi Tony disait que cette étrange dame était très gentille si elle avait l'air inquiétante? Tous ces détails qui n'aillaient pas lui faisaient peur. De plus, son héros était partit, le laissant seul dans un endroit inconnu. Des petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour venir au coin de sa bouche. Il les aspira. Ce petit jeu qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il pleurait le réconfortait. Cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

Abby débuta sa recherche sur les virements bancaires de Morenzo. Il avait reçu un virement bancaire de trente mille dollars à peine vingt minutes après l'appel passé à Tony. Elle lança une recherche automatique pour trouver à qui appartenait le compte. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le petit pour voir si tout allait bien. Il pleurait sans faire de bruit, le plaid remonté au menton, l'air pétrifié. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la laborantine qui se leva, suivie du regard par une petite paire d'yeux. Elle prit quelque chose sur son étagère dans la pièce d'à côté et la mit derrière son dos. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de Lee et s'accroupit pour lui parler.

Elle brandit Bert devant elle et l'offrit au petit garçon.

-C'est Bert, il est très rigolo, tu vas voir.

Lee se saisit du cadeau et remercia poliment Abby, comme le lui avait appris sa mère. Il le serra bien fort contre lui et un bruit de pet en sortit. Tout d'abord étonné, il refit la même action, ce qui reproduisit le même bruit. Le garçonnet partit d'un grand fou rire, accompagné d'Abby.

.o0O0o.

-Écoutez, dit-il calmement, pendant le peu de temps où il était là, j'ai remarqué que... Enfin il était bizarre quoi.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Il piquait des crises de colère sans raison et il disait des choses étranges, incompréhensibles... Il parlait de trahison tout le temps, il me pointait avec son révolver en me disant: "Tu ne me trahiras pas toi?". Il faisait vraiment peur.

-Vous essayez de nous dire qu'il devenait fou? demanda Ziva, se rapprochant de la table.

-Possible... En gros oui. bredouilla Sutherton.

-Vous avez forcement des infos sur sa destination.

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Être complice d'un enlèvement peut vous coûter cher, vous feriez mieux de coopérer!

-Je ne demande qu'à vous aider! s'exclama Blake. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce qu'il disait et je n'étais pas souvent là, je lui ai juste prêté ma cabane. Mais il a dit un truc...

Il prit le temps de bien se rappeler les paroles de son ancien acolyte.

.o0O0o.

Tony fit le tour de son bureau, alluma son PC pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu un mail concernant l'enquête. Le temps que l'ordinateur ne s'allume, il chercha la peluche du petit dans son sac. L'objet de sa quête enfin trouvé, il déposa le mouton sur son bureau et récupéra ses mails. Il en avait plusieurs sans grand intérêt mais l'un d'eux attira sa curiosité. En effet, il était marqué comme indésirable mais l'adresse n'avait rien de commerciale et aucun objet n'était stipulé. Il double-cliqua sur le mail ce qui afficha une page quasiment blanche. Seule la phrase "Turkey Run Park, kilomètre 4, 00h00 au plus tard" était écrite.

Tony regarda sa montre rapidement. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure. A cette heure-ci, le trajet serait rapide, il n'en avait pas pour plus d'un quart d'heure. Il prit une feuille et rédigea très rapidement une lettre qu'il plia en trois. Il prit ensuite son sac, vérifia que son arme était chargée et qu'il avait au moins deux chargeurs. Ceci fait, il mit le gros mouton en peluche sous son bras, prit son sac et la lettre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Ducky était en route pour rejoindre son ami Leroy Jethro Gibbs lorsqu'il croisa Tony, prêt à prendre l'ascenseur.

-Et bien Anthony, où vas-tu comme ça?

-Je vais rejoindre Ziva, elle m**'**attend au garage.

Ducky ne fit aucune réflexion mais savais très bien que Tony cachait quelque chose. Il ne prenait pas son sac pour aller au garage. Enfin bon... Peut-être avaient-ils prévu d'aller quelque part.

-Tu saurais où je peux trouver Gibbs? demanda le médecin.

-En salle d'interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Tony en montrant le dossier que tenait Ducky.

-Ho... un profil psychologique. répondit-il un peu évasif.

Tony hocha la tête.

-Tu pourrais remettre ça à Abby s'il te plait? dit-il en tendant la peluche et la lettre.

-Bien sûr Anthony. Fait attention à toi.

-Tu me connais, plaisanta le jeune homme avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes furent fermées, Ducky murmura:

-C'est bien pour cela que je m'inquiète...

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers les escaliers car le médecin lui avait conseillé de délier les muscles de ses jambes et de faire un peu d'exercice.

.o0O0o.

-Il a dit: "Lorsque le prince viendra pour sauver la princesse, il la tuera sans même le savoir." C'était assez effrayant...

Gibbs resta figé un moment, il venait de comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Il regarda Ziva qui semblait aussi avoir compris.

-Ne bougez pas d'ici! conseilla Ziva au prisonnier avant de suivre Gibbs qui s'en allait.

Ils couraient dans les couloirs quand Gibbs heurta presque Ducky au détour d'un croisement.

-Ha Jethro, j'ai besoin de te parler, commença le médecin.

-Désolé Ducky, j'ai pas le temps, Tony...

-Anthony vient de partir, il est allé rejoindre Ziva... - il s'aperçut de la présence de l'Israélienne - Hooo...

-Où est-il allé?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai croisé dans l'open-space.

-Merci Duck'.

Le légiste regarda son ami accompagné de Ziva et de Tim courir vers l'ascenseur. Il se décida alors à aller au laboratoire d'Abby.

Gibbs se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ordinateur encore allumé de son agent sénior. Le mail était toujours affiché à l'écran. Il jura contre cet imbécile et nota l'adresse. Tony devait avoir cinq bonnes minutes d'avance sur eux mais ils pouvaient encore arriver à temps.

.o0O0o.

Abby était assise en tailleurs à côté de Lee qui s'assoupissait petit à petit. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en lui racontant une histoire de ninja lorsque Ducky entra dans le labo.

-Abbigaëlle, il faut que je te parle.

Pour toute réponse, Abby prit la peluche des mains de Ducky pour faire l'échange entre les deux peluches. Le petit serra très fort son mouton et ferma les yeux. Abby attrapa alors le bras du légiste et l'entraina dans la pièce d'à côté d'où Lee ne pourrait pas les entendre.

-C'est grave? demanda Abby.

-Et bien Anthony est partit assez précipitamment je-ne-sais-où et cela à rendu Gibbs furieux. Il m'a demandé de te donner ceci.

Abby s'empara de la lettre pour l'ouvrir d'un geste sec. Ils parcoururent les quelques lignes écrites avec un air triste. Il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir, ils espéraient juste que ce ne soit pas grave.

Cette journée avait été exténuante pour eux deux. Pas autant que pour les agents mais ils avaient passé leur journée à attendre les nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas fini et ils pressentaient le pire pour leur ami Italien. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, l'équipe ne serait plus comme avant.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil sur Lee qui dormait à présent, trop épuisé pour attendre le retour de Tony. Abby avait bien vu qu'il avait lutté contre le sommeil.

Heureusement, le petit n'avait pas eu besoin de passer à l'hôpital, durant le trajet, Tony avait désinfecté la griffure et y avait mit un nouveau pansement.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la pièce principale, Abby continua ses recherches sur le fantôme tandis que Ducky veillait sur le petit garçon.

.o0O0o.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de se garer sur le bas côté, il sortit en trombe de sa Mustang de 1966 sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Il était bien au kilomètre 4, il restait une dizaine de minutes. Il marcha de long en large et finit par découvrir un papier scotché à la borne kilométrique, à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Tony lut ce qui y était écrit, prit soin de remettre le papier à sa place, au cas où Gibbs le suivait - mais il n'en doutait pas -, regarda autour de lui et s'engagea dans l'épaisse forêt du Turkey park.


	8. Après

En _italique_ les "flash backs"

Bonne lecture joyeux noël!

Lee crayonnait une malheureuse feuille de sa main gauche. La pastelle semblait autant souffrir que la feuille, presque trouée tellement le petit appuyait. Il y a quelques mois, Tony aurait sourit mais là, il n'avait pas tellement le cœur à cela. Il se sentait coupable envers ce petit et sa mère. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était sa faute et pourtant personne ne l'avait blâmé. On l'avait même réconforté, cajolé, on lui avait même proposé de l'aide pour garder Lee mais il ne se sentait pas d'accepter toute cette gentillesse qu'il ne méritait pas. A chaque fois que Lee lui demandait où était sa mère, son estomac se tirait dans tous les sens et il bafouillait que le cache-cache durait toujours.

_-Pourquoi tu cherches pas maman alors?_

Parce que je sais où elle est mais je ne peux pas aller la voir, c'est impossible.

_-Gibbs la recherche, c'est à son tour._

Heureusement qu'il n'avait que trois ans, il comprenait seulement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin il l'espérait. Tony soupira et regarda l'heure. Il était plus que l'heure pour Lee d'aller se coucher.

-Allez bonhomme tu vas te préparer, je viendrais te faire un bisou.

Le petit garçon lâcha son crayon et courut vers sa chambre se mettre en pyjama. Quant à Tony, il se rassit sur son canapé et prit le dessin de Lee. Malgré la forte impression d'un gribouillage sans aucun sens, il pouvait distinguer trois bons hommes en bâtons. Deux grands et un petit. Ce dessin était recouvert d'un gribouillage total. Tony compris pourquoi il avait tant appuyé. Peut-être qu'il comprenait plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait.

Le lendemain, il fit comme tous les jours depuis maintenant une semaine et demi, il prépara Lee, l'emmena à la maternelle et rejoignit le bureau. Il était à peine arrivé dans l'open-space qu' Abby lui fit faire demi-tour vers l'ascenseur. Une fois la salle de conférence immobilisée, elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir et sans équivoques.

-Pourquoi t'y es pas encore allé?

-Abby...

-Pourquoi?

_Elle était attaché à une chaise et bâillonnée au milieu de la pièce, il pouvait la voir à travers la vitre crasseuse de la maison. Jessie était au bord de l'inconscience, sûrement droguée. Ni une ni deux, Tony fracassa la porte du pied, son arme au poing, faisant fit de son bras en écharpe._

-Je peux pas Abby je t'ai dit, je dois garder Lee.

-Mais tu sais très bien que tu peux le confier à n'importe qui d'entre nous! cria t-elle presque. Demain ce sera peut-être ta dernière chance!

-Je... je vais voir. grommela-t-il en redémarrant l'ascenseur.

Abby le comprenait en quelques sortes, ça devait être dur pour lui. Elle retourna dans son labo continuer les recherches sur le "fantôme". C'est assise devant son écran à regarder les IP défiler qu'elle se souvint de l'appel de Tony, quelques jours auparavant.

_-Abby? Je... Est-ce que tu peux garder Lee ce soir et peut-être demain? Ou alors demande à Ducky. _Sa voix était un peu enrouée._  
_

_-Oui bien sûr. Tony qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Je te raconterais demain, prends soin de Lee d'accord?_

_-Tony! me prends pas pour n'importe qui! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Je suis dans l'ambulance avec Jessie, on va à l'hôpital et c'est ma faute. _

_C'est sur cette phrase qu'il avait raccroché, ne laissant pas Abby prendre le temps d'assimiler les informations. Ducky, par un regard, lui demandait ce qui l'avait mit dans un tel état__._

Tony était de retour au bureau depuis trois jours, il n'avait même pas pris la semaine de congé que lui avait proposé Gibbs. Malgré cela, le chef d'équipe avait mis à pied son agent. Tant que le "fantôme" n'avait pas été attrapé, il préférait savoir Tony aux bureaux depuis son escapade de la semaine dernière qui avait mal tourné. Tony était donc entrain de faire des recherches à son bureau lorsque l'équipe revint d'une sortie. Il leva la tête et avec un peu d'espoir il demanda comment ça c'était passé.

-Comme d'hab', l'IP ne nous a mené nulle-part. soupira Ziva en lâchant son sac à côté de son bureau.

Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés de la semaine qu'ils venaient de vivre. Quelques fois, l'ordinateur d'Abby s'arrêtait sur une IP puis repartait. C'était la cinquième fois de la semaine. A chaque fois, ils ne trouvaient qu'un local vide ou un café, un lieu public.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans embrouilles et à dix-huit heures Gibbs autorisa Tony à partir chercher Lee.  
Il passa à la boulangerie prendre quelques bonbons pour le petit et alla le chercher à la garderie. Lee l'attendait sagement assis sur une chaise à regarder les dessins d'un livre pour enfants.

-Hey bonhomme, je suis là. dit-il en s'accroupissant.

Lee se retourna et vint lui faire un câlin sans un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony se détacha et demanda:

-Ça te dit on va manger une pizza?

Le visage du petit s'illumina au mot "pizza".

-Ho ouiii!

Ils reprirent la voiture et Tony les emmena à un restaurant bon marché qu'il connaissait bien.  
Les deux hommes commandèrent une pizza deux personnes que Tony finirait, comme d'habitude.

-Teuny? C'est pas vrai que maman elle fait un cache-cache hein?

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Il hésita entre lui dire toue la vérité et continuer de le mentir mais ce soir était un soir important.

-Non, le cache cache est terminé depuis quelques jours.

-Alors pourquoi elle est pas là maman?

-Tu as finit? On va aller manger une glace et je t'expliquerais d'accord mon bout-de-chou?

-D'accord.

Tony régla la note et prit la main de Lee pour l''emmener jusqu'au marchand de glaces, non loin d'ici. Après avoir commandé une boule chocolat, ils s'assirent sur un banc et Tony commença:

-Tu te souviens du méchant homme?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens aussi quand tu as dû dormir chez Ducky avec Abby?

-Oui, Dugy il est très gentil.

-Ce soir là je ne suis pas rentré comme je te l'avais promis car j'ai fait une bêtise et j'ai fait mal à ta maman.

Des petites larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lee. Tony se sentit de plus en plus inconfortable mais continua tout de même ses explications:

-Elle dort depuis ce soir là pour ne pas avoir mal. Et ce soir, les médecins vont peut-être la guérir.

Le petit pleurait sans bruit ce qui déchirait le cœur de Tony. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêta dans son geste, apercevant la glace chocolatée dégouliner sur la main de Lee. Il lui carressa seulement les cheveux et lui fit un gros bisou sur le front.

-Tu vas t'en mettre partout. signala-t-il avec un sourire.

Le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche pour récupérer la glace qui avait dégouliné. Le petit reprit sa dégustation et les larmes cessèrent assez vite. Ce qui inquiéta un peu Tony c'est que le petit ne lui posait pas de questions. Quand il eut finit sa glace, ils s'en allèrent vers la voiture de Tony. Lee prit à grande poigne la main de son papa et quelques pas plus loin il tira sur la manche du veston de Tony.

-Tu as fait quoi comme bêtise? Moi j'en fait souvent.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Tony. En effet, le petit était assez maladroit.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, c'est encore trop confus pour que je tu comprennes bien tout.

-Mais tu m'espliquera hein?

-Oui t'inquiète pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. En sortant ses clés, Tony se mit à réfléchir. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut de l'heure. Il s'accroupit en face de Lee.

-On va voir ta maman avant que les docteurs ne la soigne d'accord?

-Ho oui!

-Allez monte vite, faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

Tony conduisit aux limites de la vitesse autorisée jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé sur place, il prit Lee dans ses bras, sachant qu'il arriverait peut-être trop tard. Il trotta dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre que lui avait indiqué une infirmière. Arrivé à la porte, il put apercevoir les couettes d'Abby à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Il toqua puis rentra, Lee toujours dans ses bras. A la vue des deux hommes, Abby sauta de joie et déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de Lee.

-Tu es venu! Je le savais tout au fond de moi. déclara t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

Il lui rendit son sourire et porta Lee jusqu'au lit de sa mère.

-Pourquoi il y a plein de ça? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un tube sortant de la bouche de Jessie.

-Pour qu'elle puisse faire un gros dodo sans qu'on la dérange.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Sciuto, vous devez-être Anthony DiNozzo? Docteur Andrews, je m'occupe de Jessica.

Il tendit une main assurée accompagnée d'un sourire et Tony la saisit en lui rendant sa bonne humeur qui, en quelque sorte lui donnait confiance.

-Et on va op... - il s'aperçut de la présence de Lee et lui fit coucou de la main - On va soigner Jessica dans quelques minutes, je vous laisse cinq minutes puis nous l'emmènerons.

Sur-ce, il sortit de la pièce. Abby s'approcha de Tony et de Lee. Elle caressa la petite tête de Lee et lui dit d'embrasser sa maman. Ceci fait, elle prit sa main et ils laissèrent Tony seul dans la chambre.  
Tout d'abord, il ne sut quoi faire. Il avait cinq minutes. Après une trentaine de secondes de silence gêné, il prit la main de son amante et la caressa du pouce.

-Si tu m'entends Jessi, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé... de... de t'avoir fait subir ça. J'aurais dû être prudent et ne pas me précipiter. J'espère que l'opération va bien se passer, je ne pense pas que je saurais m'occuper de Lee tout seul.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de continuer:

-Je veux que tu saches, malgré ce que je t'ai fait, que je t'aime. J'aime ton odeur, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton rire, j'aime tes yeux, j'adore te voir le matin, j'aime tout de toi, j'adore Lee et si jamais tu ne revenais pas je m'en voudrais plus que tout.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il déposa un baiser sur le front de Jessie.

-Jessie, je m'en veux terriblement, j'ai été tellement pressé que je n'ai pas pris le temps de respecter la procédure. On a coincé Morenzo, celui qui t'a kidnappé mais je me sens toujours aussi coupable envers toi. Je... Je ne suis pas venu plus tôt pour cela. J'avais peur que tu te réveilles et que je doives t'affronter.

Il arrêta ses paroles. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire était sortit sans qu'il n'y mette de l'ordre. Ça l'avait soulagé d'une infime partie de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.  
Le docteur Andrews accompagné de deux brancardiers rentrèrent dans la pièce exigüe. Après quelques échanges et des paroles réconfortantes, ils emmenèrent Jessie au bloc opératoire. Tony alla retrouver Abby et Lee dans la salle d'attente. Le garçon était lové dans les bras de la scientifique et semblait proche du sommeil. Il s'assit à côté d'eux en lâchant un soupir.

-Pour combien de temps ils en ont?

-Andrews a dit environ deux heures s'il n'y a pas de complications.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent et la malaxa.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir. murmura Tony, au bord des larmes.

-Moi aussi.

Il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture et trois bons chocolats chauds. Lorsqu'il revint, ils burent tous les trois leur chocolat en silence jusqu'à ce que Lee eut finit.

-Tu m'as l'air fatigué toi. remarqua Tony. Enlève ton manteau, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir.

Le petit s'exécuta.

-Je veux dormir avec presque Lee.

-D'accord.

Il souleva son garçon lui cala le dos contre sa poitrine puis avec Abby, ils tendirent la couverture sur eux trois. Abby vint même se blottir contre Tony.

-Je suis fière de toi tu sais?

-Merci Abby. Moi aussi je suis fier de toi.


	9. Coupable

Toujours en _italique_, les flash back

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils attendaient, seuls dans cette salle sans couleurs, sans vie. Lee somnolait comme Abby, appuyée sur l'épaule de Tony. Elle était remise depuis quelques jours mais le contact le faisait grimacer. Pourtant il ne s'était pas retiré car, en quelque sorte, il avait besoin de cette petite douleur. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis déjà une semaine et demi, depuis que la balle avait perforé son poumon. Depuis que les médecins avaient dit qu'il allait falloir lui en greffer un autre si elle voulait vivre.

_La porte se fracasse contre le mur à l'intérieur et un déclic se fait entendre. Un son de cartouche de fusil à pompe qui explose. La chaise qui tombe à la renverse. Juste un petit cri. Et lui qui reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Ça c'est passé si vite qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelqu'un derrière la porte, impossible. Le fusil avait tiré tout seul. Et il était le seul dans la pièce à part Jessica. En seulement quelques secondes, il arrive à la conclusion que c'est lui qui a tiré. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est lui qui tenait le fusil._

-Teuny? appela une petite voie ensommeillée.

Tony revient à la réalité doucement.

-Oui?

Lee, toujours le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Tony lui demande:

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait mal à maman?

Abby se réveilla très doucement, elle retira sa tête de l'épaule de Tony ce qui le fait grimacer de plus belle.

-Je... J'ai pas fait exprès mon loup...

-Mais tu as dit que tu lui avait fait mal.

-Je sais... Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Tu as déjà fait quelque chose de pas bien sans le vouloir? Comme casser quelque chose.

-Oui. Juliette elle m'a grondé l'autre jour paske j'ai fait tomber un pot de cayons mais j'ai pas fait esprès.

-Et bien moi c'est pareil. Et tu as ressentit un pincement ici? demanda-t-il en posant doucement son doigt sur la poitrine de son fiston.

-Oui paske je voulais pas faire tomber le pot et Juliette m'a grondé quand même et j'avais bizarre là.

Lee posa sa main sur le doigt de Tony.

-Je voulais vraiment pas faire de mal à ta maman... Et maintenant... j'ai très très mal ici. sa gorge se noua mais il retint ses émotions.

Abby lui caressa l'épaule et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe. Son portable sonna. Elle se leva pour répondre.

_-Abby. C'est Gibbs._

-Giiibs!

_-Comment ça va chez vous?_

-On attends encore mais les médecins étaient confiants.

_-Très bien. Ducky va arriver, il est partit il y a de ça quelques minutes._

-D'accord.

Il y eut un silence des deux côtés de la ligne puis:

_-Comment va Tony? _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction. Lee jouait avec les doigts de Tony qui semblait songeur.

-Il a l'air d'aller. Enfin je sais pas trop, il est un peu perdu je pense.

Un autre silence.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui hein? fit-elle avec un sourire.

_-Abby... _

-Je sais que c'est vrai alors dis-le! s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle savait que Gibbs souriait à ce moment là.

_-Veille sur eux et appelle-moi quand vous saurez pour Jessica. Avec l'équipe on recherche toujours le "fantôme"._

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et puis elle raccrocha.

Abby vint se rassoir aux côtés de Tony et de Lee pour se blottir contre l'agent spécial.

-Alors, avec le "fantôme, vous en êtes où?

-Pas très loin, les IP changent tout le temps. On dirait presque un routeur automatique qui change toutes les secondes comme celui du...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, stoppant tout mouvement.

-Abby?

-Tu es un génie Tony! -elle l'embrassa sur le front- Je t'aime!

Elle se leva et composa le numéro de Tim.

-Tim Tim Tim! Cherche dans les dossiers des agences gouvernementales! Le "fantôme" est peut-être une mission d'une des agences. Je pense plus au FBI ou CIA...

Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Tim puis raccrocha et revint s'assoir avec les garçons.

-Ne me dit pas qu'en plus d'avoir agit dans le dos de Gibbs je vais pouvoir ajouter à la liste de mes "accusations" "travail avec autre agence gouvernementale"? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je crains que si. Mais tu ne le savais pas donc Gibbs sera peut-être plus clément sur ce point.

-Peut-être. soupira l'agent.

Ils patientèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant que Ducky ne les rejoigne. Ils restèrent tous les quatre à bavarder de tout et de rien pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
L'hôpital était désert, les visites terminées et la salle d'attente sentait l'angoisse à plein nez. D'un coup, Tony se leva et annonça:

-Je vais chercher des chocolats, Ducky tu m'accompagnes?

-J'arrive mon ami.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction des machines à boisson, quelques couloirs plus loin, laissant Abby avec Lee.

-Abby?

-Oui mon ange?

-Pourquoi Teuny il est tout bizarre?

-Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de pas bien et qu'il regrette.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Heu... tout à l'heure il t'as parlé de ce pincement qu'il avait là... et bien c'est cela.

-Ha bon? Mais maman, je vais la revoir?

Abby ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le moment. D'un côté, elle voulait lui dire que oui, elle s'en sortirait parce que tout le monde était confiant pour cette opération. Mais en même temps si elle lui disait que tout se passerait bien et que la greffe tournait mal, elle s'en voudrait énormément. Malgré cela, Abby préféra réconforter le petit garçon.

-Bien sûr.

Le petit posa sa tête contre son épaule et suça son pouce. Il était près à se rendormir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ducky et Tony marchaient en silence jusqu'aux distributeurs. Tony espérait de tout son cœur que Ducky lui poserait LA question. Il n'attendait que cela. Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de tout déballer sans raisons.

-Tu tiens le coup Anthony?

Enfin, la voilà la question.

-Je sais pas... Je me sens terriblement coupable. Et... quand elle va sortir du bloc, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire ou comment elle réagira... Je vais lui dire quoi? "Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été stupide de foncer tête baissée dans le piège, de ne pas attendre mon équipe, de t'avoir envoyé à l'hosto, d'avoir fait manger que des cochonneries à ton fils ces derniers jours, de ne pas être venu de la semaine, d'avoir eu peur que tu te réveilles pendant que je serais à ton chevet..."

-Tu pourrais commencer par cela.

-J'ai... Ducky...

Tony se passa la main dans le cou, gêné.

-J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. La dernière fois, avec Jeanne, quand elle a su, ça a été horrible...

Le médecin légiste lui envoya une tape amicale derrière la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu ne lui as jamais menti, contrairement à ta relation avec mademoiselle Benoît.

-Mais je l'ai mise, elle et son fils, dans le pétrin. Leur vies étaient en danger...

Tony sentait ses émotions remonter par sa gorge. Pour le cacher, il s'empressa de glisser de la monnaie du distributeur.

-Tu as envie de pleurer Tony?

-Plutôt hurler... Contre moi-même. Je suis paumé Ducky, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Dans un sens, c'est ma faute si elle a été blessé mais personne ne m'en blâme...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Gibbs te fera bientôt la leçon je pense. fit-il avec un sourire.

-Mince, j'avais oublié.

Il échangèrent un sourire puis revinrent vers la salle d'attente. Tony se sentait plus confiant après l'échange son vieil ami. Le fait de dire une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait ôté un peu de cette culpabilité terrassante qu'il ressentait sans interruption.  
Le temps qu'ils aillent chercher les chocolats, Lee s'était avachi et endormi sur les genoux d'Abby. Elle lui caressait les cheveux sans même y penser.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que la petite famille attendait des nouvelles lorsque le docteur Andrews entra dans la pièce. Son air était las et fatigué mais il étira ses lèvres en un sourire en relevant la tête.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes.

A cette phrase, la tension retomba d'un coup.

-La greffe s'est passée sans encombres, nous attendons encore une heure avant de vous laisser aller la voir mais elle se porte bien.

-Merci beaucoup docteur. remercia Tony en se levant pour serrer la main d'Andrews.

Le docteur repartit d'où il était venu. Tony réveilla doucement Lee.

-Hey... Ta maman va bien, les médecins l'ont soignée et on va pouvoir aller la voir dans une heure.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il à Ducky et Abby.

-Oui mon cœur. répondit Abby.

Pour tout commentaire, Lee fit un énorme sourire qui fit flancher les cœurs des trois adultes. Abby décrocha son téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe.

Gibbs transmit la nouvelle à Ziva et Tim. Ils transmirent leur veux de rétablissement puis Gibbs raccrocha. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé qui était le "fantôme" et que celui-ci était reparti avec Morenzo.

* * *

JOYEUX NOEL! hum... ^^

Rewievs? ( :


	10. La Fin

*rentre dans la salle, se faisant tout petit* Coucou, c'est moi! désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Mc Gee s'était beaucoup senti à l'écart de cette affaire, au même titre que Ziva. Tout semblait se passer entre Gibbs, Tony et ce... Morenzo. Mais d'où il sortait lui? Pourquoi Tony ne les avait pas mis au courant? Pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un? Après le départ de Ziva, il s'était rapproché de Tony, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et cela avait continué après le retour de leur amie mais il y a six mois, Tony était devenu distant et il n'avait rien pu y faire. Aujourd'hui il se demandait si les mois qu'ils avaient passé à approfondir leur amitié n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir ou une chose bien réelle pour lui. Mais Tim ne voulait pas non plus l'ennuyer avec ce genre de bêtises pour le moment. L'italien avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Pourtant, il était bien en direction de l'hôpital où Jessie devait se reposer.  
Cela faisait deux jours que cette dernière avait été opérée. Elle devait être réveillée et en quelque sorte, Tim espérait que Tony la lui présente. Qu'il lui présente la femme qui avait réussit à garder Tony plus d'une semaine. Une championne! Il avait rapidement vu le fils de Jessica, un petit bonhomme à croquer, difficile à croire qu'un enfant pouvait aimer Tony, lui qui s'était fait rembarrer plus d'une fois par des enfants de tout âge durant les missions...  
Bref, en entrant dans la chambre il trouva le jeune couple entrain de discuter. Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers lui. En restant sur le pas de la porte il bredouilla:

-Heu... je peux repasser si vous voulez... enfin... vous étiez entrain de discuter et...

Tony esquissa un sourire et lu fit signe d'approcher. Il fit les présentations rapidement, des sourires furent échangés.

-Gibbs aimerait te parler au sujet de... enfin tu vois.

-Ouais je passerais tout à l'heure.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement sans se soucier du temps, Gibbs avait en quelque sorte relâché l'équipe depuis la fin de cette affaire. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes laissèrent Jessie se reposer tandis qu'ils retournaient au bureaux. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était détendue, Tony semblait être libéré d'un poids énorme. Tim eut, pour la première fois depuis des mois, l'impression qu'ils étaient de vrais amis, pas juste des collègues.

-Tu sais quoi du "fantôme" Timmy? demanda soudainement Tony.

-Heu... Gibbs veut pas qu'on t'en parle...

-Ha bon? s'étonna l'italien.

-Enfin il veut te le dire en personne.

-D'accord. Un moment j'ai cru que je n'allais rien savoir - il rigola doucement - Gibbs va me tuer, je le sens.

Ce fut au tour de Mc Gee de rigoler.

-Ha ça ouais! Et pas que Gibbs.

-Quoi?

-Ziva aussi veut ta peau je crois.

Tony se cala contre son siège faussement mal à l'aise.

-Emmène moi loin d'ici vite! fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Tim se concentra sur sa conduite, ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Gibbs était avec le directeur pour régler une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire de malheur, Tim était partit voir Tony, Abby et Ducky étaient allés chercher Lee à la maternelle et elle... Et bien elle, elle jouait la secrétaire du bureau... Obligée de rester assise sans rien faire que Tony n'arrive, sûrement dans une heure en plus, tout cela pour lui dire que monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs voulait le voir. C'était se foutre de la mode! Ou du monde... Ziva avait un doute sur cette expression. Elle continua de se tourner les pouces une demi-heure durant puis lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes passer devant elle, Ziva fit un bon pour se relever. Les deux mains sur son bureau elle lança un regard noir à Tony.

-Quoi? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Ça fait depuis ce matin que je suis obligée de poivroter ici à t'attendre.

-Poireauter Ziva...

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et repris son ton faussement enragé.

-Peut importe... Je t'attends depuis ce matin pour te dire que Gibbs veut te parler, il devrait plus tarder.

-Tu sais, quand on te dit "attends machin et dis-lui que..." tu peux aussi lui laisser un message sur son portable.

-Ton portable était éteint je te signale.

Tim soupira intérieurement, on aurait dit des gamins remettant leurs comptes à zéro. Il les regarda se chamailler encore puis aperçu un danger, une menace approcher d'eux.  
La menace avait frappée.

-Giibbs...! s'exclama Ziva.

Le boss se retourna, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-Non rien. se résigna la jeune femme.

Gibbs pointa Tony du doigt et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tony ne se fit pas prier et le suivit quelque peu inquiet sur ce qui allait se passer. Une fois la salle de conférence verrouillée, Gibs prit la parole:

-Le "fantôme" a embarqué Morenzo.

-Quoi?

Tony fut à la fois surpris et énervé de cette nouvelle.

-Nous avons appris après ton "escapade" - le ton de Gibbs était accusateur - que le "fantôme était en fait Fornell et ses compagnons...

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses mais...

Tony était incrédule. Il s'appuya le dos contre le mur.

-Dis-moi que tu ne le savais pas! accusa Gibbs.

-Bien sûr que non je ne le savais pas!

Il y eut un court silence puis:

-Pourquoi t'as fait cette affaire sans m'en avertir, pourquoi tu l'as fait dans mon dos?

-Dans ton dos? Je te signale que cette affaire ne te concernait pas et tu peux bien m'accuser de faire des trucs dans ton dos, je sais que je ne serais jamais pire que toi!

-Pardon?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veut parler.

Les deux hommes sentaient l'autre s'énerver et c'était bien leur but, faire enrager l'autre pour qu'il perde ses moyens et avoue ses fautes.

-Explique.

-Domino.

-Domino?

-Domino. répéta simplement Tony

-Tu vas pas remettre ça sur la table?

-Si Gibbs, il est temps qu'on règle nos comptes.

-Si tu veux. Pour commencer, tu me refais un coup comme ça, tu ne fais plus partit de mon équipe. C'est bien clair?

Tony ne répondit rien, il savait que Gibbs n'aurait pas aimé qu'il l'interrompe.

-Tu fais une croix sur les missions sous couverture sans mon aval et je veux pas te voir fricoter avec le FBI ou la CIA.

Gibbs avait finit sa phrase l'index pointé sur la poitrine de Tony, le ton accusateur.

-T'insinue quoi?

-Ne me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant que le "fantôme" c'était Fornell, tu m'as mené en bateau sur tout. T'as osé me mentir, me dire que tu ne savais pas qui était le "fantôme"! J'croyais pouvoir te faire confiance!

Le ton montait entre les deux hommes. Tony prit le temps d'encaisser puis répliqua:

-Et toi alors? La confiance c'est pas vraiment ton fort. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance.

-Tu rigoles? Je te confie ma vie chaque jour.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! Cette confiance, on se l'accorde sur le terrain, c'est obligé, on a pas le choix. Je parle de confiance en dehors du terrain.

Il marqua un temps.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que je découvre par moi-même que ta première femme et ta fille avaient été assassinées, que t'avais été gravement blessé au Koweit hein?

-Tony tu...

-Non Gibbs, j'estime que je devrait être au courant de la plupart des faits de ta vie, ça fait presque dix ans qu'on se connait et je découvre encore des trucs sur toi! C'est pas normal!

Tony marqua un silence en observant son mentor. Ce dernier semblait assembler les informations.

-En plus, j'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être ton coéquipier.

Cette phrase laissée en suspens sans une once de colère fit tilter Gibbs.

-Quoi? Mais t'es mon coéquipier...

-Désolé Gibbs, je suis pas ton coéquipier, je suis seulement ton subordonné. Tu m'as toujours vu ainsi et ça continueras encore longtemps.

-Mais Tony c'est le cas enfin... Je suis ton Boss...

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire.

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et reprit:

-Tu vois Bad Boys, le film avec Martin Lawrence et Will Smith?

Gibbs lâcha un soupir mais acquiesça.

-Ils se connaissent comme les doigts de la main, ils savent exactement comment va réagir l'autre à n'importe quelle situation... On est censé être comme ça sur le terrain, depuis le temps qu'on se connait. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que la mission Domino serait un échec alors excuse moi d'avoir voulu prouver au directeur que je n'étais pas qu'un de tes simple larbins mais aussi un agent capable de réussir.

-Tu l'as raté ta mission. fit remarquer Gibbs, amère.

-Laisse tomber. souffla Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il enleva le verrou, entrouvrit la porte et se retourna.

-Si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça j'vois pas pourquoi on continuerais de faire équipe.

Il passa la porte d'un pas lourd et redescendit à son bureau pour prendre quelques affaires. Tony décida de laisser une semaine pour réfléchir, ensuite il aviserait, ou non, de changer d'équipe. En chargeant son sac de deux-trois bibelots il discuta avec ses collègues.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Gibbs? demanda Ziva.

Tony releva la tête vers elle et fit un sourire crispé.

-Pas très bien.

Cette révélation fut accueillie par le silence. Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard puis Tim se dirigea vers son ami.

-Pas très bien comment?

-Va y avoir du changement je pense.

C'est ainsi que Tony laissa ses collègues et amis: hébétés au milieu de l'open-space.  
Il se dirigea presque mécaniquement vers le laboratoire d'Abby où il savait qu'il trouverait les personnes qu'il voulait voir.

-Apé tu toune... tourne. se rectifia une petite voix.

Tony aperçu Abby faire le singe avec Lee sous la surveillance de Ducky qui avait le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ordonnait quoi faire à Abby qui s'exécutait volontiers, au grand bonheur de Lee qui applaudissait à chaque fois que la laborantine effectuait une action. Mais lorsqu'il vit Tony ses yeux s'agrandirent et il oublia Abby.

-Teuny!

Le petit garçon sauta maladroitement des genoux du médecin pour aller se jeter dans les bras tendus de l'italien. Après un gros câlin Tony se détacha du petit et fit signe aux adultes qu'il devait leur parler. Le garçonnet fut installé au bureau avec une feuille blanche et un crayon tandis que les adultes s'installèrent dans la seconde pièce.

-J'ai parlé à Gibbs.

L'annonce fut accueillie par un "il a dit quoi?" d'Abby.

-En gros il m'en veux à mort.

Les scientifiques le regardèrent ébahis.

-Gibbs t'en veut à mort? Ça lui ressemble pas...

-Ben faut croire qu'il a changé.

-Gibbs ne change pas. fit Abby, faussement vexée.

-Abby... Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il réagirait comme ça mais c'est ainsi, il ne doit pas trop ten...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non rien.

-Quoi? demanda la laborantine.

-Rien, rien... Au final il se peut que je demande une équipe, après tout, on m'en a déjà proposé une.

-Le directeur Vance t'as proposé une équipe? s'étonna Ducky.

-Jenny.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? et surtout, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté?

-T'aurais préféré? demanda l'italien à Abby.

-Non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Je n'ai rien dit car j'aurais dû vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté.

Les scientifiques ne dirent rien, attendant que Tony leur explique pourquoi, justement.

-... J'ai refusé car je croyais qu'un jour, Gibbs me laisserais l'équipe mais il est clair que ce jour n'arrivera pas et que Ziva et Tim ne sont pas prêts à être sous mes ordres.

-Mais Tony! C'est juste à cause de cette maudite affaire, si rien ne s'était passé, tu ne dirais pas ça! s'exclama Abby, affolée par l'idée que Tony puisse partir.

-Abby... si cette affaire n'avait pas eu lieu, je serais toujours le larbin de Gibbs. Et ... et ça, j'en ai ras-le-bol.

Tony fit un sourire timide et s'excusa:

-Je dois emmener Lee voir sa mère.

Abby et Ducky le regardèrent passer la porte, Lee sur ses talons. Abby se jeta dans les bras du légiste.

-Ducky, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de se passer?

-Des changements Abby.

-Hoo Ducky... implora-t-elle.

Ducky resserra son étreinte sur la jeune demoiselle en pleurs. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami dans les dires de Tony mais cette affaire avait été complexe et durant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette mascarade, le docteur avait présentit une fin houleuse. A chaque enquête, lorsqu'il avait terminé son boulot, il priait pour ne pas voir un des agents lui annoncer la mort de l'un d'eux. Cette fois-ci, non seulement il avait espéré qu'ils reviennent tous en forme physiquement mais aussi moralement. Apparemment il n'avait pas prié assez fort. Ne voulant pas laisser cette histoire ainsi il se détacha de la jeune gothique, lui fit une bise sur le front et lui dit qu'il allait arranger ça.  
Le médecin légiste mit quelques minutes à trouver Gibbs dans les vestiaires. L'homme était assis sur le banc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, une casquette du NCIS dans les mains. En approchant Ducky s'aperçut qu'elle était trouée sur la visière. Il s'assit à côté de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Gibbs émit une phrase:

-Il va me quitter Ducky.

-Jennifer lui avait proposé de prendre une équipe. Il avait refusé. Maintenant il veut sa propre équipe.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs soupira.

-Anthony n'a pas l'impression de ressentir ta confiance en lui.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance mais là...

Gibbs se tut.

-Là?

-Là,... il ne m'a pas parlé de ses problèmes, de cette affaire... il ne m'a parlé de rien! Je ne peut pas lui donner ma confiance s'il ne me parle pas.

Ducky sentait son vieil ami prêt à se livrer, il le laissa continuer sans objecter.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est partit sans moi! Il n'avait qu'à me passer un coup de fil, j'aurais été sur ses talons et on aurait peut-être pu éviter la catastrophe.

Il était rare d'entendre le chef d'équipe parler ainsi, de l'entendre exprimer ses sentiments, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais Ducky ne s'en formalisa pas et tenta une explication.

-Il l'a fait par amour, pour lui, il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Tu as bien fait des choses par amour, tu te souviens de ce que ça fait? Tu ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'aide et toute personne te proposant de faire quelque chose pour toi te semblaient intrusifs...

-Ducky...

-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas ressenti ça.

-Oui Ducky... Je vois.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour que Tony quitte l'équipe, tu ne pense pas?

-Non.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel le médecin légiste vit son ami réfléchir consciencieusement.

-Je peux pas le laisser partir Ducky...

-Alors va le voir et expliquez vous.

-Ducky... tu sais très bien que...

-Que tu ne peut pas? Le médecin monta le ton. Ton meilleur agent est sur le point de partir et tu vas laisser faire? Laisse un peu ta fierté au vestiaire et parle-lui! C'est ce qu'il attend de toi. Si tu ne le fait pas tu risque de ne plus le voir. Abby est en pleurs, Ziva et Tim ne savent pas où se mettre dans cette histoire, la balle est dans ton camp et j'espère que tu auras fait ce qu'il faut demain soir.

Ducky se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lourd, il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison.

De son côté, Tony avait conduit Lee jusqu'à l'hôpital pour qu'il voit sa mère. Il avait franchement hâte que tout cela se finisse, qu'il n'y ait plus aucun soucis. En ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener Jessie et Lee à son appartement et passer une soirée agréable. Tout ceci l'avait fatigué. Pas seulement les escapades pour retrouver la prunelle de ses yeux et sont bout de choux mais aussi l'angoisse. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir où, quand, qui? L'angoisse de ne pas réussir, l'angoisse de ne pas arriver à temps. Et maintenant, l'angoisse de devoir partir, l'angoisse de perdre une avancée dans sa vie, des amis, une stabilité jamais connue auparavant... un mentor.  
Assis sur la chaise en plastique de l'hôpital, Lee sur les genoux, il attendait que Jessie finisse de s'habiller pour la ramener chez elle. Le petit était tout excité à l'idée de passer une bonne soirée avec sa maman.  
Après le repas, une fois que Lee fut couché, la vaisselle faite, Tony rejoignit Jessie sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. remarqua la jeune demoiselle.

-Hum... ouais, c'est tout ça... Ce qui c'est passé.

-Ce qui s'est passé quand tu es venu me chercher?

-Oui, entre autre.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas Tony. On s'est déjà expliqués.

Tony ne répondit rien.

-C'est avec ton patron que tu as eu des soucis?

-Oui, je vais peut-être changer d'équipe.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien.

-Oui plutôt mais je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de plus de liberté, j'ai envie de contrôler les choses, tu vois?

-Je crois oui.

-Et puis on a tenté de s'expliquer et je crois avoir vu comment il est vraiment.

-Tu devrais rester ici demain, réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Allez, viens, on va se coucher.

* * *

Le jeune couple alla se coucher. Tony ne dormit pas de la nuit, repensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Le lendemain, il passa un coup de fil à Gibbs lui disant qu'il prenait sa semaine. Le chef d'équipe ne contesta pas et ne chercha pas non plus à lui parler durant cette semaine de congés. A la fin de la semaine, Tony demanda sa mutation vers une autre équipe au directeur Vance qui lui accorda une équipe au bureau du NCIS de Philadelphie. Son départ lui fit un énorme pincement au cœur. Il promit à toute l'équipe de rester en contact, Gibbs y comprit mais ça n'apaisa pas la tristesse d'Abby et le désarroi de ses amis et collègues Tim et Ziva. Jessie et Lee purent changer d'air après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, elle conforta Tony dans sa décision pour pas qu'il ait l'impression de se sentir comme un lâche.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de la petite famille à Philadelphie, Tony se présenta à son nouveau travail. Il fut accueillit par le patron du QG, un certain Enrik Hampton.

-Bienvenu Agent DiNozzo, suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à votre nouvelle équipe.

* * *

Houhou je sens que je vais me faire allumer! déjà que je met plus de deux semaines à publier alors si en plus je vous laisse comme ça!

Je suis horrible, je sais : )

Mais pas tant que ça en fait, une suite est prévue, elle s'appellera "After All" et se situera cinq ans après cette super fic' (non je n'ai aps les chevilles grosses comme des poteaux...)

Reviews please! : )


End file.
